


We Fell in Love Right by the Ocean

by aokagacoffeelife



Category: Aokaga - Fandom, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, aokaga - Freeform, not sure how long this is gonna be tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aokagacoffeelife/pseuds/aokagacoffeelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Seirin goes on a beach trip and Aomine ends up coming along because that's how these fics work.<br/>or, Obligatory Beach Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surfer Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used in Title and Chapter  
> Title: Oceans by Coasts  
> Chapter: Surfer Girl by The Beatles (obvs tweaked a bit ahah)

“Eeeh? What’s with taking us to some place like this? It’s so hot.”  
Aomine lounged lazily on the sand, propped up on an elbow with a pair of sunglasses perched on his face while a frustrated Kagami rubbed his face out of frustration and the rest of Seirin groaned; they‘d been over, under and through this about 100 times now.  
“I don’t remember inviting yoU WHY ARE YOU HERE?”  
“HAH? Kuroko invited me."  
Kagami clenched a fist as if trying to squash his annoyance.  
The boy in question sipped on his vanilla shake, “I don’t recall inviting you, Aomine-kun.”  
Aomine rolled his eyes, “You told Satsuki you were coming, which is the same as inviting me since you knew she was going to complain and guilt me until I came along.”  
After another long sip from his shake and the tiniest hint of a smirk before it was gone, “No, it isn’t”  
The pink haired girl, who was very comfortable under an umbrella, which took three of Seirin's team to set up with absolutely no help from a certain lazy bastard, hmph’d and spoke without turning around, “All you would have done was lay around, sleep and read gravure books. So, really you should thank me for enhancing your life" She adjusted her sunshades as if the punctuate that the conversation was over, she was right and that Aomine should just shut up.  
The tanned boy made a face at her back.  
Kagami really wanted to mention that he hadn’t actually invited her either, but opted to sigh in defeat on that front, it was pretty entertaining watching her put Aomine in his place every once in a while

 

Kagami was the one to steer the conversation back on point, “I decided to take my friends on a vacation, WE AREN’T FRIENDS AHO-MINE”  
Aomine, who had completely checked out of the conversation to check out a girl with huge boobs, turned his attention back to the angry redhead, “If I had known the perks that came with I would have totally become your friend right away. Probably. Anyway, why me? I haven’t heard you bitch at Satsuki at all!"  
Kagami dead-panned, “She doesn’t annoy me like you do”. He was on the brink of a minor combustion when Riko dropped a cooler on his foot, causing Kagami to yelp in surprised pain. She smiled but there was very little amusement in it, “If you two ruin my vacation, I will quadruple your training.”  
Aomine’s retort of ‘you aren’t even my coach’ died on his lips as he took in her intimidating aura. 

“Hey, it isn’t my fault Bakagami’s a hot head", the blue haired pain in the ass stated as he rolled onto his back, pushing his sunglasses onto his forehead and burying his face in his arm.  
“HEY!” Kagami shouted, offended.  
“You’re the last person who should be saying that Aomine-kun”, Kuroko stated factually. Aomine grunted from beneath his arms but made no attempt at a reply, instead opting to whine.  
“uuuugh it’s so bright” 

Kagami was pretty sure he was just whining to be annoying now and grit his teeth, “Then. Go. Home.”  
“Naaah”, Aomine was in the middle of stretching full and long as he answered, making his reply sound forced and throaty. Kagami shivered a little at that voice, never mind the muscles rippling beneath his thin shirt like he was in some sort of fucking sports magazine shoot. He caught himself staring and glanced away. _Why did the asshole have to be so hot? It made hating him very difficult._ Kagami didn’t exactly mind Aomine being there, 1 on 1 and getting to see him shirtless on multiple occasions sounded like a pretty good trade-off for putting up with his excessive whining, it was the principle of the thing. The fact that Aomine thought he could do whatever he wanted without any consequences was one of the things that really irked him about the bastard. The guy had such a knack for pushing all of his buttons that he couldn’t tell at any given moment how he felt about his presence. _Then again, just because he hated him, didn’t mean he had to fault his body. It wasn’t, after all, his body’s fault that it happened to harbour a pain in the ass soul._  
Aomine sat up and stripped his shirt off, exposing so much tanned and toned skin it should probably be illegal. Kagami was losing his conviction quickly.

 

He sighed, deciding to drop the issue entirely. He wasn’t going to let all this ruin his trip, “Whatever. Talking to you is wasting my time”, he went to the edge of where everyone’s beach supplies ended, marking an invisible border of a messy circle. Aomine did not much like being called a waste of time, in fact, he didn’t like it at all, but whatever biting comment he was about to snap was forgotten as he watched Kagami pull his shirt over his head and toss it in the general direction of his bag. _Damn._ Kagami grabbed his surfboard, tucked it under an arm and headed toward the water.

_____________________

He watched him go and couldn’t help but admire the sight, with his sun-kissed skin and A+ body, Kagami looked very at home on the beach. When Kuroko had mentioned the trip to him and Momoi the girl was already set on going. It took two days, but he was finally annoyed and guilted into going along with her, and despite Kuroko’s claim of innocence, he did nothing to discourage the behaviour which made him guilty by association. The little bastard could be quite manipulative. Despite all that, he figured getting to piss off Kagami for a few days wasn’t an entire waste of his time. Not to mention the idea of seeing him half naked and wet was appealing.  
He’d already come to terms with his attraction to the idiot. At first, he thought it was his basketball, which was part of it, but when he realized it was there even off the court it was sort of a wake-up call. He wasn’t really concerned with it, at the most it was merely sexual attraction. Probably. The guy was still an obnoxious asshole who yelled too much. 

He lay on the sand sighing and whining that he was bored for a good 5 minutes, before finally getting up and re-adjusting his shades on his face, “I’m going for a walk”, he didn’t miss the almost there smirk on Kuroko’s stupid face.  
“Ok, Aomine-kun. Have fun.”  
Aomine grumbled to himself “Little bastard" as he left, coincidentally in the same direction as the red head had ran before. _Right, just a coincidence._

He trecked across the sand til he reached the water, sitting in a spot near enough to the water to admire the waves but far enough that the tide couldn’t reach him. He scanned his surroundings, making note of all the girls with nice racks, mentally calculating their sizes as he did so .

He absently scanned the water, it was easy enough to spot Kagami, the shock of red hair was like a beacon. Aomine sat in the sand, knees slightly pulled toward him, weight supported by his arms, enjoying the odd feeling of the gritty texture between his fingers. Kagami was perched on his board, slightly rocking in the waves and even though Aomine couldn’t see his expression he knew it was concentrated and probably a fierce smile playing at his lips, as water slowly trickled- _whoa OK enough visualizing._ Aomine shook his head trying to dislodge any inappropriate thoughts of Kagami and his stupid hot body.

It all happened in an instant. First Kagami was gently rocking in the ocean, then he was paddling full force into an oncoming wave, arms flexing, back muscles rolling, his entire body seeming to coil like a spring. Aomine’s eyes widened when Kagami stood up, the movement fluid like the water itself. _Beautiful._ That was the only way to describe him at that moment. Muscles tensed, body leaning forward confronting the ocean with that defiant glare Aomine had seen so many times on the court that knew was plastered all over the red head’s face. It all came together to paint a compelling scene. He sat and watched the red head for countless minutes, or was it hours? Aomine wasn't sure. He watched as a particularly large tunnel of water collapsed like the ocean had swallowed Kagami whole. 

He waited for the man to resurface as he had done so many times before. After more than a few minutes Aomine got to his feet with an “Ah fuck”, and ran toward the water, he wasn't actually worried... _but just in case. Yeah._ He tripped to a halt when a redhead burst through the surface nearer to the beach. The idiot had the biggest, brightest smile on his face and it was absolutely stunning. _Was it crazy to be jealous of the water?_ He stood there staring as Kagami dragged himself back onto the beach a few feet in front of him laughing and panting as he sprawled onto his back in the sand. Aomine didn’t really know what to do with himself. _Walk away? Make conversation? Why did he even run over here in the first place?_ He was saved the trouble of thinking when Kagami looked his direction, his eyes clear, face serene, wet hair slicked back away from his forehead, body dripping water… _ok I get it he’s fucking hot._ “Yo, Aho. Worried about me?” there wasn’t any bite to it like the beast Aomine was so used to seeing had momentarily been tamed.

Aomine sat next to him and huffed, annoyed with the fact that Kagami’s surfing had him standing in awe but a few minutes ago _and yeah maybe he'd been a little worried._ Kagami laughed loudly, eyes closed “The Great Aomine Daiki speechless? Trip worth it”  
Aomine glared “Fuck off, Bakagami... if I had let you die I wouldn’t be able to kick your ass on the basketball court”

“So, you , _were_ worried about me" Kagami smirked. 

“You know what, I changed my mind. Go die asshole" Aomine fumed.

Kagami spread out in the sand and sighed, drinking in the sunshine “That’s better. Was afraid you were gettin soft there for a minute” red eyes opened and shifted to meet dark blue ones and Aomine felt like his soul was on fire. _Just heartburn._

Silence stretched between them. The tide coming in and out, soaking Aomine’s once dry swim trunks. 

“So… uh” Aomine coughed and rubbed the back of his neck, “that was… like. Y’know. I mean the thing with the board and shit...” 

Kagami barked a laugh causing Aomine to glare at him. 

“Is it that hard for you to compliment someone?”, Kagami turned an amused smile at Aomine’s glare.

“Who said I was gonna compliment you, Bakagami??” Aomine asked petulantly. Kagami rolled his eyes “Yeah yeah. I’m sure you could do _so_ much better” the words absolutely dripped sarcasm. 

“Tch” Aomine frowned, the idiot was way too calm, he had yet to get a rise out of the usually hotheaded, redhead. He couldn’t use his usual taunts like on the court, not without risking it being flipped on him. He knew absolutely shit about surfing.

The blue haired boy huffed, resting his arms on his legs and leaning forward into the salty breeze coming from the sea, and after another stretch of silence “So... what’s it like?”. Kagami glanced at the other more than slightly surprised at his stab at actual conversation, and even more that he actually sounded genuinely curious.  
Kagami raised up on his elbows to watch the waves roll in and out. Aomine didn’t miss his abs flexing wonderfully. “It’s hard to explain” he paused and Aomine thought, disappointedly, that he was going to leave it at that. _Wait why was he disappointed?_ Kagami started speaking again, “It’s sort of like being in the zone... but not”. Aomine pursed his lips, “What the fuck does that even mean, asshole?”, the other glared at him, “Shut up bastard I’m not done” Aomine smirked. There was some of the fire he missed. Though, Kagami going from tiger to house cat wasn’t all that bad. At least for the moment. “Ok then, continue”

Kagami rolled his eyes but did continue, “In the zone, I want to win for my team. I’m completely focused on that one goal. Winning for the sake of my friends” Aomine snorted but quieted when the redhead glared at him again, “While surfing I'm focused, but it’s all for me. As exhilarating it is to have a strong opponent to face…“ Kagami gave the tanned man next to him a sidelong glance “...the only rival I have in surfing is myself, if I mess up its all on me and if I do particularly well, that is also my own accomplishment. It’s a little freeing, not havin people depend on me”

Aomine stared at the ocean while taking in the explanation. He thought maybe he understood. A little.  
“Sooo," he started slowly, "what you're saying is... the only one who can beat you is you?” Aomine grinned cheekily at the groan emitted from Kagami’s throat, “We were having a moment and you ruined it”

Aomine scoffed “What moment? All I heard was you blabbering all sentimental over surfing” _though maybe he didn't completely mind that Kagami had shared with him._ This he would never say. “Whoa, ‘sentimental’? Don’t choke yourself with such big words. Anyway, you’re just mad that it’s something I’m better at than you”, Kagami smirked at the look of indignation on the other’s face. “What happened to all the no rival bullshit you just spewed?” 

Kagami laughed as he stood up, and attempted to dust off the sand clinging to every part of his still wet body. Tucking his board under one arm he offered his hand to Aomine “Maybe I just never found anyone good enough to go against”

Aomine’s eyes widened a bit at that remark, from his position looking up at the redhead with the sun bathing him he looked really… _hot._

“Not that you’d be good enough... but it'd be interesting to see you embarrass yourself" Kagami added 

Aomine stared at the offered hand, "pffft”, he slapped the hand away and opted to stand up on his own “I might not have surfed before… but it wouldn’t be a problem beating you.”

The two started aimlessly strolling along the tide line and Kagami rolled his eyes “Tch, It’s not as easy as it looks” he glanced at Aomine, trying to dust wet sand off his ass and legs but only succeeding in getting it stuck to his arms and hands and smirked, “I just make it look that way.”  
Tanned arms stopped trying to battle wet sand and snapped his head up to glare in his direction, “Cocky bastard, it’s not like it was some amazing feat”

“Oh, really? Because you seemed to have a, ‘ooh Kagami you’re so cool’ expression on your face”  
“Eh? Fuck you. You and cool shouldn’t even be mentioned in the same sentence” _Maybe it was a little cool._  
The red head snorted, “Asshole”  
“Tch, idiot”

They strolled in comfortable silence. _Comfortable?_ After a moment Aomine cleared his throat, “You’re different”

Kagami glanced over with narrowed eyes, ready for an argument “Whatdya mean?”

“Around water. You’re different. It’s weird and creeps me out.”  
Kagami turned to study Aomine ready to snap about being called creepy but well, he wasn’t wrong. The redhead shrugged, “Back in America, surfing was my favourite thing to do aside from basketball.”  
Aomine grunted, he’d never considered the basketball idiot had any other hobbies. 

“Learning to surf helped take my mind off things and it was something to do when Tatsuya was too busy to play ball with me. Then it turned out I really enjoyed it”  
Aomine laced his hands behind his head, falling in sync with the other’s steps “Eh? You were a kid what could you need to take your mind off of?" Aomine paused “Not that I really care."  
Kagami rolled his eyes and shrugged again “Like, not knowing anyone and having no friends other than Tatsuya.” his eyes got kind of distant for half a second before he finished with “Lots of stuff."  
Aomine glanced over “Pfft figures you wouldn’t have friends"  
One of Kagami's unique eyebrows twitched “HEY! I was a little kid and in a new country, what’s your excuse?"

“OI! I have friends!”

“Name one, and Momoi doesn’t count”

“EH?? WHY DOESN'T SATSUKI COUNT??”

“SHE IS OBLIGATED TO PUT UP WITH YOUR ASS”

“Like your team isn’t, Bakagami?"

“Don’t compare your team with mine, Ahomine!"

The two huffed and looked away. “Tetsu, then” Aomine grumbled after a moment.  
Kagami raised an eyebrow but conceded “Yeah, ok.”  
The bastard wasn’t wrong _he seemed to be on a streak today._

They stopped at a boardwalk and Kagami stepped under a water head letting the spray wash all the sand that was still clinging to his skin and hair. Aomine just stood there imagining how pornographic the red head looked standing under the running water, now all he had to do was run his fingers through his hair to complete the image. Which he did.  
Aomine snorted at the absurdity of his own brain. _His hair slicked back like that was really attractive though._

Kagami blinked at him, then narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he stepped out of the way, “What’s so funny?”  
Aomine raised his eyebrow and stepped into the water spray, closing his eyes. The water was cold, but it felt really good on his skin. “Your face.”  
Kagami sighed, “Are you actually 5?” but what he thought was _“God, he looks sexy dripping wet like that"_

Aomine ignored him as he turned the water off.

 

________________________

By the time they made it back to where the others were the sun was setting, seeming to catch the entire ocean on fire. There was a grill already going and everyone seemed to have been waiting for them to return.

”Oh, good. You‘re both still alive.” 

Both aces jumped ”WHAT THE FUCK TETSU! DON‘T FUCKING DO THAT”

The small boy didn‘t even seem to notice the reaction as he continued ”I was worried you two had killed each other. You were gone for a long time.” there was something glittering in those eyes and Aomine wasn‘t sure he wanted to know what it was.

“Perfect timing, Kagami! We took a vote and you have been elected chef” Hyuuga gave an affectionate but rather heavy handed pat to Kagami’s back, causing him to lurch forward. He rubbed at the reddening print on his back and grunted, ”Yeah, yeah” He'd already expected this development.

The food was so delicious Aomine thought he might cry. Kagami stared at him, he wasn’t aware Aomine could look so..., “Why do you look so happy?” 

“Meat. So good” is all he said around a mouth full of food, not even bothering to look up. 

It wasn’t exactly a compliment but it was close enough considering who it was coming from. He was always a bit happy when people enjoyed his cooking. He didn’t even bother to yell at Aomine to eat his vegetables, it would be a lost cause and he was pretty tired from surfing and walking along the beach.

 

______________________

They deposited their beach supplies at the door to the beach house they were to be staying and made their way into the living room. It was done in a modern style, looked very magazine worthy. Inn Kagami's opinion it looked cold despite the view of the beach and ocean through the full window wall, leading out to a patio area.  
Momoi looked around the room with wide-eyed wonder, “Oooooh this is nice! How much did it cost to rent, Kagamin?" 

”Uh...” he mumbled something under his breath.

”Hmm? I couldn‘t hear you Kagamin, speak up”, genuine curiosity shining in her pink eyes.

“I’m not... renting” Kagami blushed

“WHAT?" Momoi covered her mouth, not meaning to speak so loudly. “Kagamin must be rich!", it sounded only half joking to Kagami's ears.

Red eyes studied his feet, “I’m not rich"  
Thankfully Riko took this moment to clap her hands, cutting the conversation off. “We can check all this out tomorrow, we’re all pretty tired. So, time for the splitting of rooms!” 

”AH I can room with Tetsu-kun” Momoi hugged the boy close blushing coyly.  
Riko twitched, ”You‘re rooming with me”, The pink girl frowned but conceded, letting the blue haired boy out of her grip.

Aomine, who had been walking around, touching things that weren‘t his, stopped having just caught up with the conversation.  
“Wait wait wait WAIT. “ everyone’s attention was drawn to him, it was hard to ignore someone so loud “You _own_ all this, Bakagami???” his face and tone were more accusing than Kagami liked.

“NO...m-my dad does”, He decided to look anywhere but Aomine's direction.

“So you’re rich”

“I’m not rich," Kagami insisted "my dad is just... well off”

Aomine waved his dismissively, “Same thing”

“IS NOT”

“What are you talking about? You have a beach house! I don’t have a beach house. Everyone that has a beach house, raise your hand!"

Kagami glared ”It isn‘t MY beach house, asshole! So, drop it”

“Back me up on this Tetsu... Tetsu?” the two took a moment to study their surroundings. They had totally been abandoned.

“AH.. what the fuck?”

“Great. Looks like we’re rooming together” Kagami looked less than pleased. Aomine glared at him “This is your fault.” Kagami returned the glare tiredly, “Then sleep on the beach for all I care! The room is this way” Not liking the prospect of sleeping outside Aomine followed.

Opening the door the redhead sighed as he tossed his bag onto the floor, bending down to rustle around apparently trying to find something. Blue eyes scanned the room, noting the one bed. He opened his mouth to complain he was cut off by Kagami’s voice “The bathroom’s right there, you can shower first. It should already have everything you need." Aomine weighed his choices of showering or complaining and not surprisingly the thought of warm water soothing his tired body was the most appealing choice.

________________________

Aomine lay in the unfamiliar, yet extremely comfortable, bed and stared at the wall in front of him. He was very tired, walking on the beach had left his legs feeling a little like jelly. Aomine heard the shower turn on and he must have dozed because it seemed like only a moment after hearing the hiss of the shower that he felt a dip in the bed from Kagami’s weight. The redhead climbed under the covers, moved around, rolled from one side to the other, making the mattress bounce and move. Aomine growled, “GODDAMNIT BE STILL"

“Shut up! I’m trying to get comfortable”, Finally Kagami's movements stilled, along with the bed. Aomine sighed and closed his eyes. 

Kagami stretched long and slow, a satisfied groan tearing from his throat. Aomine cracked an eye open, partly because he wanted the damn idiot to stop being loud and go to sleep and partly because that voice did things to him. He didn’t have time to let his brain elaborate on that thought because suddenly a stray arm came into view and his face exploded in pain.

Aomine shot up in bed holding his face, “OW WHAT THE FUCK, ASSHOLE"  
The redhead that had apparently just finished another satisfying stretch glanced over at him.

“Oh sorry... I forgot you were there." The red head yawned and turned over on his side facing away from him.

“What the fuck do you mean you forgot I was here? HOW DO YOU FORGET A PERSON IS HERE?" Aomine pouted rubbing his nose. “That fucking hurt. What if it bruises?"

Kagami snorted “It’ll be an improvement" 

“Oi!" Aomine jabbed the other in his side causing him to grunt in pain and topple off the bed.

“HEY IDIOT THAT FUCKING HURT! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT"

“Oh. I forgot you were there" Aomine huffed in a childish, mocking voice as he turned over on his side. Spitefully taking as much of the blankets and sheets as he could for himself.

Kagami stood up and glared “Bastard!” kicking Aomine off his side of the bed. Tanned legs went down, taking blankets and sheets with him. Kagami doubled over in laughter while watching Aomine kick and fight to free himself from his prison.

“Fucking...” And before Kagami even registered what was happening Aomine had launched himself in one quick motion across the bed, tackling the other onto the floor. The two rolled around on the carpeted floor, wrestling, pulling hair, kicking shins, clawing skin and generally trying to cause as much harm to the other as possible. This went on until they heard a door open. Their bodies stilled as they both looked up to see a bleary-eyed Kuroko rubbing sleep out of one eye “Please be quiet. Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun are being very loud, you can flirt in the morning.” The offenders started to yell their objections in unison but were met with one of Kuroko's rare expressions, this one was 'annoyance', and the two quieted. Kuroko could be menacing when he wanted to be. Without another word or waiting for an explanation he walked away, shutting the door behind him.

After a moment of staring at the door dumbly still frozen in mid-fight they took in their surroundings. Aomine sprawled on top of Kagami, legs tangled, Kagami’s wrist pinned to the floor, the other arm around Aomine’s neck, fingers threaded painfully in his now messy blue hair, bare chest against bare chest. Their eyes met and they were inches apart. Aomine’s attention went from fierce red eyes to a pink tongue darting out to wet slightly parted lips . _Just a little closer and...WHOA_ Aomine jumped back like he’d been burned and Kagami scooted backwards across the floor thumping heavily into a wall. They sat and stared at everything but each other for a stretch of minutes. When their eyes did meet Kagami was blushing so hard that it looked like his head might explode at any second. It would have been fucking hilarious if Aomine couldn’t feel the heat in his own cheeks.

Kagami worked his mouth slowly, trying to remember words “We.. should... go to sleep." 

“Uh. Yeah. Ok. Right” Aomine was smoothe as ever. 

The two climbed into bed, both staring at opposite sides of the room. Aomine’s mind was racing a mile a minute, probably trying to catch up to his heart. _What the fuck was this reaction? Ok, yeah he thought Kagami was hot but he thought lots of people were hot. Didn’t mean he wanted to do anything with them. Especially this idiot._ He decided to do he mature thing, embrace sleep and think about it in the morning or maybe never.


	2. Changes in Latitudes, Changes in Attitudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami and Aomine do basketball beach bonding. The Generation of Miracles are assholes. 1 out of 10 doctors say basketball is a leading cause of comas.  
> Smut ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I wrote this update all at once and it ended up being really long, so I've decided to split them into smaller chapters to make it easier to read.
> 
> Song in chapter title: Changes in Latitudes, Changes in Attitudes by Jimmy Buffet
> 
> How long can I keep up this "naming things beachy song titles and lyrics" game? We'll see.

   

 Kagami heard Aomine’s breath falling into an even rhythm while he battled with breathing at all. What had just happened? Why was he reacting strangely? Yeah, the bastard was hot and shit but it was Aomine. He didn’t want to kiss Aomine and he definitely didn’t like the feel of Aomine’s skin against his as his weight bared down on him... Kagami could feel a headache coming on.

It had already been a weird day. He and Aomine had actually gotten along- kind of, and had actual conversations. Maybe it really was all the sea air fucking with his brain. Kagami stared at the wall across the room and attempted to gather his thoughts. _Yeah, Aomine is hot, anyone with two eyes could tell you that. It's not really brand new information._ He had never really given thought to sexual preferences, living in LA and constantly being surrounded by hot people really opened your mind to brand new possibilities. Though admittedly most of the hot people he noticed were guys so, he was pretty sure he was gay. Probably _._ So he didn’t find it particularly strange that he found another guy attractive, what he did find strange was that he found Aomine Daiki attractive. The guy was rude, obnoxious, an asshole- really the list goes on. On the other hand he was pro at basketball and playing with him got his blood rushing like no other. If he really let himself think about it the thought of kissing Aomine didn't really seem that bad... but he did not want to think about it. In fact he wanted to go to sleep and continue to not think about it tomorrow.

 

Kagami awoke around seven the next morning, the only sounds he could hear were the soft whirring of the air conditioner. He assumed everyone else was taking advantage of vacation and sleeping in. In fact he would also still be sleeping if his stomach hadn’t decided that it was hungry and that it wanted to be fed ASAP. While he stretched and yawned his arm bumped something warm next to him. Looking over all he saw was a pile of blankets with blue hair peeking out from underneath. Oh, right. He and Aomine shared a bed last night. The red head's brain, fuzzy with sleep, tried to recall events from the night before but he quickly derailed that train of thought. Breakfast before any weird brain activity, thank you.

He got out of bed and threw on a tshirt before walking into the hallway and toward the kitchen. The kitchen here was smaller than his at home, but it was roomy enough to maneuver in easily and all the utensils and cookware were within comfortable reach from his cooking space. He rubbed his eyes, willing himself to wake up fully before rummaging through the cabinets to decide what to cook. He decided he was in the mood for a simple Americanized breakfast and since he was the one cooking everyone else got no say.

Kagami was in the midst of frying sausage when he heard life from upstairs where most of the bedrooms were. The power of food.

 

__________

Aomine woke up to the smell of something heavenly. It took him a few tries to get his eyes to actually open, but eventually he succeeded and clawed his way out from under the heap of blankets that he had apparently cocooned himself in. He stretched and groaned, sighing with satisfaction as his sleep deadened muscles came to life. After sleepily rummaging in his bag he grabbed the first shirt he came to and walked out of the room while slipping it over his head. His nose and stomach lead him to the kitchen where Kagami was just taking off his apron. Aomine scratched his stomach absently while walking over to the various food stuffs but as he was reaching to snag a piece of bacon Kagami swatted his hand away “Wait til everyone else gets here, idiot”

Aomine sighed heavily “Ugh WHY? I’m hungry now” he went for the bacon again and was smacked again. He huffed and stalked over to a table, sitting down heavily and sulked. He didn’t have to wait long before everyone else came trudging down the stairs and slowly filed into the kitchen looking quite zombie-like. All except Momoi who apparently was unable to look disheveled even after just waking up. The pink haired girl stopped and gaped ”Dai-chan is awake and it's not even lunch!”

Aomine rolled his eyes ”Shut up, I was hungry”

Momoi pouted ”You never want to wake up when I come over to cook”

He propped his head in his hand ”Because your cooking sucks, do you want me to die?”

The girl huffed, ”SO MEAN”

“Momoi-san please do not yell so early, and Aomine-kun please be nicer to Momoi-san” Kuroko appeared out of nowhere behind Aomine's chair causing both to shriek.

“Don't sneak up on people, Tetsu! ...and what's with that bed head?”

Kuroko disregarded the comment on his appearance, “Aomine-kun, I-”

Aomine put his face in his hand and slumped forward,“Yeah I know, you were here the whole time” 

 

Kagami cleared his throat to bring attention back to the food situation, “Are we eating or not?”

 

Aomine didn’t need to be told twice, before Kagami had even finished speaking he already had a plate piled high and was sauntering back to his seat, eating a piece of bacon on the way.

Kagami scrunched his nose at his actions “You’re like an animal.”

The blue haired teen sat down and mumbled through a mouthful of food “You’re not one to talk, Bakagami”

“Ugh at least don’t talk with your mouth full. Actually, Ahomine, just don’t talk at all”

He shrugged and continued eating, food was more important to him right now than annoying Kagami.

 

After everyone had filled their plates Kagami finally fixed his portion, which was almost everything that was left. He plopped down in a chair across from Aomine and began to eat. The meal went by with small conversations about what each wanted to do that day and praising the food, which made Kagami very happy and a little proud. He looked up from his plate to see blue eyes staring him.

He swallowed his mouthful before glaring “What?”

“I just can’t figure out where it all goes.” Aomine said wonderingly.

Kagami rolled his eyes and went back to stuffing his face.

 

After the meal Riko and Hyuuga offered to do the dishes and Kagami didn’t object, instead he jogged back to the room he and Aomine were sharing “Get up, let’s play 1 on 1!”

The boy was sprawled on the bed on his stomach flipping through a Mai-chan book. He lazily rolled onto his side and looked up at the redhead and watched as he idly spun a ball on the tip of his finger, letting it rest on the back of his hand still spinning then popping it back up on his finger again. _Talented hands._ Aomine banished those thoughts from his head.

“What makes you think I wanna play 1 on 1 with you? I’m fine where I am. Plus it’s hot.”

Kagami huffed, bouncing the ball once on the tiled floor of the hallway outside their room. “Fine. I’ll go by myself” he turned to leave, throwing mockingly over his shoulder, “Didn't realize a little heat could discourage _Aomine Daiki_ ”. Aomine scowled and sat up “Like hell it can” The red head turned and smirked “Oh really? That's what it sounds like. Or maybe you're really that worried i'll beat. Don't blame the heat” Aomine glared but sat up “Like i'll ever lose to you. I guess I can’t let you go and bother other players with your non-skills, can I?”

“Hey, fuck you! I almost got 3 baskets last time!”

Aomine chuckled as he stood up and stretched “ALMOST doesn’t count and it was out of 10. I even let you have the first one.” Kagami narrowed his eyes, “Like you'd ever give points away, asshole. You comin or not?”

Aomine shrugged, “I’m already dressed so yeah whatever”, he lazily put his shoes on and gathered his things. They were about to head out the door before Aomine looked down at Kagami’s bare feet “Uhm. I know you're dumb and all... but you can’t play without shoes.”

Kagami raised an eyebrow and chose to ignore the insult “Whatdya mean? They’re in my bag”

The other stared at him like he was stupid “"Ok...why?”

The red head rolled his eyes and sighed as if he were talking to a child “We’re about to be walking on sand to get to the court, I don’t want sand in my shoes”

Aomine huffed and threw his hands up dramatically “And you weren’t going to tell me?? I don’t want sand in my shoes either for fucks sake”

Kagami stared at him for a second, “I just assumed it was obvious”

“Shut up, how is something like that obvious?” he mumbled as he bent to take his shoes and socks off and slipped them into his bag. “Let’s just go”

 

__________

“And another basket for me. Come on, give me more of a challenge!” Aomine taunted as he bounced the ball on the concrete.

“Shut the fuck up!” Kagami grabbed for the ball his fingertips making contact with the surface, not that it mattered to Aomine since he easily recovered and put the ball into the basket. Again.

The blue haired man turned to taunt the redhead once more but was met with Kagami trying and failing to hold in a smile. He dribbled the ball once, “What the fuck are you smiling about?”

“I touched it that time! You even fumbled!” The childish display was both adorable and gross. “Oh my god, would you please stop being so happy! You’re seriously grossing me out”

“HEY let me have my moment, ok? Small victories! I will eventually beat you. Just watch”

Aomine sighed, “I’ve heard of sea air getting to people’s heads but you seriously need some chill”

Kagami frowned “What? I'm not really acting strange... am I?” he suddenly looked unsure and Aomine didn’t know what was worse, Kagami smiling like a kid in a candy store or the redhead looking at him like he’d just kicked the smiling kid out of the candy store and into traffic.

“You’re just... being so weird.” Aomine bounced the ball again.

“I don’t think I’m being that weird...”

“You haven’t scowled at me once today”

Kagami stared at the tanned man before him and raised an eyebrow, “So, you’re upset... because I haven’t gotten upset?”

“YES” Aomine stopped, that sounded weird even to him. “No. Kind of. It’s weird, let’s just play.”

Kagami thought for a second but just shrugged, “Whatever, my ball”

 

The game went on as usual, Aomine winning and Kagami thriving on the sheer energy Aomine radiated when they played. It was intoxicating.

They’d been playing for hours, neither knew how many, when they stopped for a water break, it was then that Kagami noticed they’d drawn a crowd of spectators.

“How long have they been here?” Kagami directed a thumb in the general direction of the crowd. Aomine took a long swig from his water bottle before answering. “Dunno. Didn’t notice them until now. Another go?” Kagami eyed the crowd, feeling a little like a fish in a bowl. Of course Aomine would draw a crowd, even anyone who knows nothing of basketball would be entranced by his play style.

“Hey, stop daydreaming, are we playing or not? You'll lose but I might as well give a little hope”

Kagami scowled at the asshole in front of him.

“HAH there it is!” Aomine pointed at him as he walked backwards toward the center of the court with a smirk plastered on his face.

“Fucking bastard, stop being happy because I'm not!”

 

It wasn’t until the two could barely stand and the sun had visibly moved that they decided it was time to stop. Kagami was still yelling “one more time!” even as he was sitting on the ground panting. The crowd had gone, neither of them knew or cared when and it had ended in 10-5, Aomine’s favour. Kagami would probably be gleaming at the fact he'd scored more points than usual if he weren’t so tired. Aomine eyed the red head on the ground, he wouldn't admit that Kagami had vastly improved outloud... but it made things more interesting.

Kagami was packing things away to leave when Aomine sat on the sand with his back leaned against a sun baked bench, “Ugh lemme rest for half a second jeez” before drinking more water and pouring some over himself. Kagami stared a little too long at the display than he would have liked, but sat on the beach next to him.

As they sat resting two kids probably no more than 8 came onto the court and Kagami smiled as he watched them play. One had absolutely no coordination at all, his friend though, he had promise. His shortness stopped most of his shots but no doubt with a few more inches he'd have made a good number of them. Kagami glanced over to Aomine who was watching the game as well.

“That one isn't so bad, yeah?” Aomine looked up and saw Kagami looking at him with a half-grin, “He's ok”. Kagami rolled his eyes “You can't judge kids by your standards, he's like 8” Aomine mumbled a whatever.

Kagami sighed and looked back at the kids and nodded toward the one who could actually handle the ball “Look. That one could be another Miracle in a few years.” Aomine scoffed “You're too optimistic and it's annoying... and I'm not sure I'd wish that on a kid” Aomine mumbled the last but Kagami heard it and frowned. “You know for all your bitching about being the best you don't really appreciate your skills.”

Aomine glared up from his position but looked back without commenting until after a short pause “It's not that I don't appreciate or whatever... but maybe it wouldn't be so bad to suck if I could at least have fun playing like I used to” Aomine glanced up to Kagami again with a smirk “No wonder you smile so much while playing”

“Wow. Fuck you.” Aomine snorted at the annoyed replied. Kagami took a drink from his water bottle “You know, i've been wondering this for a while but why do all of you hate each other so much? From what I've heard from Kuroko you were all pretty good friends once” Aomine looked up again and scowled, “What would you know about it?” “Nothing, but I think good friends stay friends even after crazy shit goes down.” Kagami said this as he fiddled absently at the ring that constantly hung from his neck. Aomine hmph'd grumpily, “No. They're all annoying. Except for Tetsu.. and he's still a little shit”. Kagami snickered at that. “Whatever, all of you have this huge grudge against each other but Kise doesn't seem to have any grudge against any of you”

Aomine sighed “That dumbass can't even hold thoughts let alone grudges. Anyway, that isn't what it is.”

“Oh, It's a grudge.”

“No. It isn't.”

“Yeeeah pretty sure it's a grudge”

Aomine pressed his palms to his eyes, “Wow if you say grudge one more time I will fuck your world up”

The red head hummed, “Ok. If not a-" he paused at the glare Aomine shot him and smirked "So if not that, it's just a nagging feeling of not wanting the other to succeed because of shit that's happened in the past?”

Aomine frowned, “When you say it, it sounds stupid”

Kagami gave a short laugh, “Yeah, that's a grudge.”

Aomine sighed tiredly “You really wouldn't understand how it feels to suddenly not be able to play with your friends anymore, not because of a stupid fight that can be resolved after a good sulk but because you physically can't without someone getting pissed about the other holding back... And it isn't fun for the one holding back anyway. So what's the point?”

Kagami raised an eyebrow, that was a lot more honest that he'd expected “Huh. Ok... but you said friends.”

The blue haired boy scowled at the air in front of him “What?”

“You said you couldn't play with your friends anymore”

Aomine stared at his shoe laces “Like, sure we were friends once but when you don't have any common ground anymore what are you supposed to do?” Aomine scuffed his heel against the ground moodily.

Kagami stared at the court as the kids left presumably going home or to do whatever it is kids do.

“You do have common ground though”

Aomine sighed and lolled his head back onto the bench closing his eyes “Yeah? And what is that? … and don't say basketball”

Kagami stood up, “Well, you're all assholes”

Aomine opened his eyes and glared “Hey!”

He laughed lightly, “I'm just sayin that I think you like each other a lot more than you let on. C'mon. Let's go back”

 

__________

“Uuuugh walking in sand SUCKS. My legs feel like jelly” Aomine whined as they trudged across the beach in the direction of the beach house.

Kagami snorted “Don't whine- and If you’d go to practice more maybe it wouldn’t be so bad”, though his legs were also starting to feel jelly-like.

Aomine tried to glare but the other wasn’t looking at him. “Well, I obviously don’t need to practice to beat you.” Aomine smirked at the look the other shot over his shoulder.

After another couple of minutes Kagami heard a loud huff and turned around to see Aomine sitting in the sand “I’m done. Just leave me here”

“Pfft stop being so dramatic”

Aomine pouted “No. I’m tired, just leave me here to die... and tell Satsuki that she can’t have any of my stuff”

Kagami rolled his eyes and walked back to where the other was sitting “What stuff of yours could she possibly want, Ahomine? I doubt she wants your porn mags”

“Doesn’t matter, she isn’t getting it... and they aren't porn mags, they're art”

The redhead held out a hand, “You’re such a kid, get up”

Aomine stared at the offered hand before swatting it away and slowly getting up on his own. Kagami shook his head and started walking again.

“Carry me” Aomine whined, throwing an arm and all of his weight around Kagami’s shoulder. Kagami grunted and shoved him off, “Like hell. We’re almost there, if you walked as much as you whined we’d already be inside in the refreshing, air conditioned...

Aomine straightened up at the thought of the cool inside of the house,“Yeah yeah let’s go”

Kagami smirked “Thought so.”

 

As soon as they were inside Aomine sprinted for their shared room, “I’m showering first!”

Kagami grumbled, muttering grumpily “For someone who was talking about dying a few minutes ago he sure can run fast.” Kagami shifted restlessly on his feet before deciding he was too tired and sweaty to wait, so he opted to take a shower in the bathroom located in the master bedroom on the second floor, thought trudging up the stares made him almost rethink the decision. When he exited the bathroom Kuroko was sitting cross-legged on the bed. Kagami probably would have jumped at his sudden appearance if he wasn't so damn tired.

“You and Aomine-kun are spending a lot of time together", he was staring at him with that unreadable face of his and Kagami wasn’t sure why those seemingly meaningless words made him feel like blushing, glancing away he mumbled, “What? Is it not allowed?"

He was pretty sure Kuroko smiled, maybe. It really was hard to tell, “I think it’s nice you two are finally getting along"

“We aren’t getting along, we’re just... not... fighting. As much."

Kuroko cocked his head “That is getting along, Kagami-kun"

Kagami huffed “Well according to that bastard I've been acting weird, so just chalk it up to the sea air or somethi- why are you staring at me like that??”

“So, you two have been having conversations too?"

Kagami mumbled a “Shut up" before turning to leave, but was stopped by Kuroko speaking, “Aomine-kun isn’t wrong, though. You have been acting different."

Kagami turned back to face him and frowned “Ugh, not you too"

The other boy definitely formed a small smile that time, “Not in a bad way. You just seem very relaxed. I’ve only heard you yell a few times"

The taller one wasn’t sure if that was a compliment or not. He paused, staring at the floor before sighing heavily, this was getting annoying. He wasn't acting that weird, why was everyone making a big deal about it?

“Ugh, I’m tired and I'm going to nap now"

Aomine and Kagami flopped onto their bed at almost the exact same time, exhaling twin sighs of relief.

Aomine hugged a pillow to his face “‘m beat” the words coming out muffled.

Kagami grunted, his face pressed heavily against his own pillow. After a long pause Kagami opened his eyes to see deep blue ones staring back at him. There was only a minute moment of eye contact before they averted their gazes, Kagami choosing to roll over onto his back and stare at at the ceiling.

The room fell back into silence and they both slipped into a basketball-induced coma.

 

__________

   A blue eye cracked open to a room that was filled with darkness. He'd slept longer than he thought he would. Aomine looked over to where Kagami was supposed to be sleeping, but was instead met with a pair of soft lips pressing against his own. He stiffened and pulled away, wanting to know just what the fuck was going on, but before he could speak warm calloused hands were moving down his chest as the mouth captured his again. Aomine sighed at the soft touches as the lips moved from his lips and up his jawline before coming to a stop at his ear. He exhaled slightly as teeth slightly scraped the area just behind his earlobe before lightly sucking the lobe into wet warmth. The tongue continued its travels and began tracing the outer shell of his ear, causing Aomine to hiss at the sensation on one of his more sensitive areas and a full body shiver washing over him like the tide. His head was clouded and his eyes weren’t adjusted to the darkness of the room, with some of his senses stunted his sense of touch and being touched seemed to rise to unbelievable levels.

 

   Long fingers ghosted over one of his nipples and his body arched into the touch. At some point Aomine's eyes had closed and when he pried them open he was met with maddening deep red eyes. They were staring at him like a wild animal waiting for a cage door to open as they moved down and down, lips planting light kisses along the way. “Ka- wha” he stifled a moan as he felt a sharp bite into his hip and a hand palmed his growing hard on through his briefs, pulling them roughly down and off in one swift motion. The sensation of Kagami's hand, tongue and the sudden cool air hitting him were a perfect storm that effectively pushed any and all thoughts out of his head. Kagami’s tongue licked a hot, wet line from his hip to the inside of his thigh, turning his face to let hot breath ghost over the base of his dick. Aomine’s hips unconsciously thrust into the air, head falling back onto his pillow, hands blindly reaching out for red hair wanting nothing more than to feel the wet heat of Kagami’s mouth around his now fully hard cock. He felt Kagami’s lips curl into a smirk against his base as he gently grasped the seeking hands and pressed them into the mattress on either side of tanned hips. Aomine growled in frustration, the noise quickly swallowed by a deep groan as heat engulfed his cocked causing his hips to buck upward, needing so much more, hands unable to do more than fist in the sheets in frustration. The redhead half hummed half moaned around him and Aomine felt himself hit the back of Kagami’s throat, it felt like pure electricity pulse through his entire body.

 

   “Ah fuUHck” He thrust into the hot wetness and Kagami moaned around his cock again before withdrawing slowly off his dick, sucking as he went. Aomine’s eyes tracked every movement in what little he could see in the darkness, from the hollowing of his cheeks to the trail of saliva being left behind and those red eyes locked onto his blue never breaking contact. “ShSHit did you take a fuh-“ Kagami stopped at the head, swirling his tongue and tongued his slit. Aomine let his head fall back hard against his pillow “CLASSohmygod”. The bed shifted and the heat was gone, Aomine was about to complain when Kagami’s face came close to his again, ghosting a kiss on his lips but pulling back just before Aomine could take them for his own, instead moving back to his ear, whispering “SSssshhh, don’t want anyone else to hear”. The combination of the sound of that sensually low voice and the warm breath on his ear tore a groan from his throat. Aomine felt the lips a mere breath from his skin turn into a smirk and a shiver ran down his spine. Aomine brought a finally free hand up to grip messy red hair, turning his head roughly to bite into the soft skin of Kagami’s neck before sucking and licking, the low growl that he received was like music to his ears. He forcefully pulled the hair already fisted in his hand baring the entire expanse of untouched skin that begged to be kissed and marked, causing a loud, gasping “AHhh” to echo through the quiet room.

 

   Aomine used his weight to flip the other, so that it was now him on top in a controlling position. Bringing his lips to Kagami’s ear he whispered “ssshhhh others will hear” mockingly before pulling an earlobe between his teeth, humming at the visible shiver that ran through the others body. Aomine tilted Kagami’s head up to his face to finally capture those soft lips in a heated kiss. Running his tongue along the redhead’s lower lip he was instantly granted access and plundered the heat with his tongue, the taste of Kagami mingled with his own caused him to groan into the redhead’s mouth. He hummed as he skimmed his own calloused hand down a muscled chest rubbing maddening circles around Kagami’s nipple before pinching and rolling, trying to coax every sound he could from the others' throat. He wanted to hear them all. Aomine slowly started sliding his hand down and down, the other still buried into soft red hair, loving the feel of the muscles quivering at his touch. He stopped to toy with the waste band of his boxers. The redhead squirmed beneath him, trying and failing to arch up into his touch.

 

   “Aomine” Kagami’s voice was hoarse and breathy and hearing his name in that voice satisfied something inside him. He could feel the others' hard cock rubbing against his thigh, a wet spot already forming there. Aomine brought his lips into the crook of Kagami’s neck smirking against the skin there before licking a wet line down to stop and sink his teeth harshly into the junction between his neck and shoulder before sucking a mark that would surely bruise later, loving the taste of salty sweat mixed with Kagami’s unique one. He could feel Kagami’s hands roaming, starting at Aomine’s narrow waste and slowly moved upward, sometimes scraping blunt nails into tanned skin, stopping at his nipples rolling one between his thumb and forefinger causing Aomine to hiss and bite into the already marked skin of his shoulder again. Kagami let out a gasp turned moan “AH assho-“ Aomine cut him off with a deep kiss, slipping his leg between Kagami’s knees to bring his own thigh flush against the redhead’s straining cock. Kagami moaned loudly at the contact he’d been craving. Aomine leaned up enough to watch Kagami grind himself against his skin, licking his lips at the redhead rutting against him. The sight and sounds were like alcohol and he was already drunk. He dipped his head down to nibble and suck on the redhead's nipples before removing his thigh from between the long legs despite the breathless whine that escaped Kagami's throat.

   

   Aomine leaned back onto his knees, he didn’t want it to end yet. He traced a thumb across kiss-swollen lips and inhaled a shuddering breath as the mouth opened taking the thumb inside, tongue swirling around obscenely. Aomine pulled his thumb out slowly and offered his middle and ring fingers instead, both of which were eagerly accepted, a hot wet tongue swirling around and between them. Aomine moaned at the erotic sight under him as he pulled his fingers out of the warmth, tracing the saliva coated digits down Kagami’s neck, sternum, abs that twitched at his touch, finally coming to a stop at the waistband of Kagami's briefs. He pulled the offending fabric down and off throwing them aside. He took a long moment to appraise his work, a panting red head with his rock hard length dripping precum. He ran his hands down the toned chest once more before gripping the hardness roughly rewarding him with a harsh sigh mixed with a moan. Aomine gave it an experimental stroke and Kagami groaned and fisted his hands into the sheets, thrusting into his hand. Aomine’s mouth was suddenly dry, he pumped Kagami agonizingly slow while pinning his hip firmly into the mattress with his free hand taking in the furrowed brow and slightly swollen lip caught between teeth. He leaned over, feeling wetness from Kagami's leaking cock rubbing a wet line onto his abs as he brought himself flush against the body beneath his, sucking the abused lip into his own mouth before nibbling at his jawline, all while stroking him slowly.

   

   While he was immersed in the sight and sounds of Kagami moaning and sighing his name, a hand had stolen its way between them, gripping his cock that was by now rock hard, twisting slightly to the right. “Fuh-” Aomine gasped into the others' mouth, taken by surprise by the intense pleasure of just feeling Kagami’s hand on him. Aomine shifted, giving the redhead more access thrusting as he did so. The two started stroking each other in sync, this time Kagami setting a faster pace. Aomine’s moans now mingling with Kagami’s, there suddenly didn’t seem to be enough air in the room and Aomine could feel the heat blossoming in the pit of his stomach. “Ah, fuck, Kagami” Aomine let his head fall onto Kagami's shoulder nibbling and biting at any and all skin in his mouth’s reach. “I’m...i want...” he brought his head back up to take Kagami’s lips in another bruising kiss. Kagami broke the contact gasping for breath and leaned into Aomine’s neck, hot breaths singing his skin. Tilting his head up, he brought his lips to Aomine’s ear, whispering throatily “Daiki, I’m cumming”

_Oh shit._

 

__________

   Aomine’s eyes snapped open, from the pillow he currently had clutched to his chest Kagami’s scent flooded his senses. Slowly taking in his surroundings he started sorting the many thoughts running through his head. He was in bed, Kagami wasn’t, he was hard as fuck, he was sweaty as fuck and his brain was obviously fucked. Aomine buried his face into the pillow in an attempt to maybe smother himself, but quickly found that Kagami’s scent filling his head wasn’t the best way to not think about his dream.  _What was that? Where did that even come from? Ah shit._ Sitting up and running his fingers through his hair he decided his first course of action was a shower. Not only was he sticky with sweat he was also hard to the point of pain and something had to be done. He made a firm pact with himself that he would think of Mai-chan while he was taking care of said problem.

He was lying to himself. From the moment he stepped into the shower, to the moment he came into his hand with a gasp and watched it go down the drain all he could think about was that dream. 

_Ah, shit._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I finally wrote things. I've stared at it, added things, taken things out and I honestly can't even tell if it's interesting anymore, but i'm posting it anyway.


	3. Made Our Plans There on the Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one can sleep. Riko doesn't cook. Sand is sandy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goin strong on these song themes  
> Song in chapter title: Oceans by Coasts  
> (This is actually the lyric that comes after the fic title ahaha)

Kagami found himself suddenly awake and groaned as he grabbed for his phone to blearily squint at the bright screen. 12 AM, he’d basically slipped into a coma after his 1 on 1 with Aomine and now he was so hungry he almost didn’t have the energy to get up and find food. On top of that he was a little sore, he always pushed himself to his limit and beyond when playing the former miracle, basketball was always amazing with Aomine even if the bastard was way too cocky about it. Though even if the redhead didn’t want to admit it the guy had the skill to back up his cockiness. Kagami sighed, shaking his head after being momentarily lost in his thoughts and looked over at the body sleeping next to him. He made a mental note that this meant the other had also been exhausted after their match, just in case the bastard wanted to be an ass and claim otherwise. He was sprawled on his stomach with one tanned leg and arm hanging over the edge, his head was turned toward Kagami and there was a sizable drool spot on his pillow causing the redhead to snort at his expense. The boy looked so different while he was sleeping, so much at peace and Kagami wondered if maybe this is how he looked all the time back before he had lost his love for basketball. He hummed to himself and sat up, lightly stretching, sighing as his stiff muscles loosened. A shift in the bed and low groan made Kagami glance back over, the other had flipped onto his back, the movement causing his loose tank to ride up, exposing a sizable expanse of tanned and toned torso. Kagami had caught himself sneaking glances at said skin more than he'd like to admit, it was becoming a problem.

 

Before even realizing what his brain was thinking Kagami was reaching out a tentative hand towards the exposed skin but stopped a whisper away. He could feel heat radiating on his fingertips before his moment of insanity passed and he began to retract his hand. It was at this moment when Aomine rolled onto his side again causing Kagami’s fingers to stroke across firm muscle covered with surprisingly soft skin. Kagami jerked his hand back like he’d been bitten, but more of his mind was occupied with why he’d reached out in the first place. The light sigh that came from the others' lips at the brief contact didn’t really help clear his clouded head.

 

Running his hands over his face Kagami sighed, he was no longer sleepy and his curious observation of Aomine sleeping was fast becoming creepy. His stomach decided this was a good time to interrupt his thoughts with a deep rumble. Getting up slowly so as not to wake up the other he slipped on a shirt. He heard another shift in the bed and looked over his shoulder to see that the tanned male had almost instantaneously taken over the entire bed hugging his pillow to his body murmuring something Kagami couldn't understand. _What do Aomine's dream of?_ Kagami stretched again as he walked into the kitchen and glanced at the kitchen counter where there was a note, written in Riko’s handwriting with big bold letters: **“Leftovers in the oven”** Slightly below there was a message amended: “Don’t worry, Mitobe cooked not Coach”, and yet another scrawled in loopy handwriting across the top of the paper: “Make sure you share with Dai-chan, Kagamin!” with hearts and smiley faces. Kagami stared at the note for a couple seconds before first destroying evidence of someone criticizing Riko’s cooking then went about heating up the leftovers. As he was debating on even leaving Aomine any, _it wasn’t likely that he’d even wake up to eat it, right?,_ he heard fumbling and the shower in their room being turned on and sighed.

 

 

Aomine grabbed a pair of sleeping pants that were in the bathroom floor, not really caring whether they were clean or not, his mind was on other things. He slipped them on before walking out into the room and letting himself fall back onto the bed. His eyes were staring up at the ceiling but the ceiling wasn't what he was seeing. There seemed to be a projector in his brain, and the movie of the week was 'Raunchy Redheads XXX'. He groaned and covered his face with his hands. He didn’t understand any of this. Thinking wasn’t exactly his thing. While in the middle of feeling confused and internally mortified two things occurred to him, 1. He was starving and 2. Kagami was still MIA. Aomine pulled himself to his feet and stretched as he walked out of the bedroom toward the kitchen, pulling a shirt on as he went. He rounded the corner to Kagami standing leaned over the bar, chin propped in hand while the other flipped through a magazine, his biceps flexed from supporting his weight. Aomine almost carried himself back to bed when he caught himself staring at the flesh of Kagami's lower back peeking from beneath his shirt and noted how low the basketball shorts he wore rode on his hips. Groaning internally he made himself known by yawning loudly. "Figures you'd be in the kitchen" he mumbled, scratching his stomach absently and smirked when Kagami jumped in surprise. Aomine snorted, “Why so jumpy, Bakagami?” The redhead glared as he turned to face the other “Why the hell’re you creeping around, ass-” Kagami’s eyes dropped toward Aomine’s lower half, then to his face, and back to his lower half again. Aomine raised an eyebrow and fought the urge to shift uncomfortably under the red gaze “What’re you starin at?”

 

 

Kagami blinked “Are you… wearing my pants?” Aomine raised an eyebrow “EH? What are y-“ he followed Kagami’s line of sight. He was, in fact, wearing pajama pants that weren’t his. Aomine stared down at the fabric and fought the urge to blush at the awkward situation, after his dream it was really difficult to not think about wearing Kagami’s recently worn pants, more specifically about how the fabric presently pressing against him had not very long ago been pressed against- _wow ok that’s enough_. When he was sure he wasn’t blushing like a fucking virgin as scenes from his dream flashed in front of his eyes he looked back up answering casually, “Huh. Looks like.” Kagami glanced away and clicked his tongue “Don’t go wearing other people’s things without at least asking, its fuckin rude. And they're not even clean”. Aomine rolled his eyes, “It was a damn accident don’t blow a damn fuse”. Kagami glared at the other “Well at LEAST tell me you put on clean boxers after your shower”. Aomine waved his hand dismissively, “Oh. I don’t wear those” and Kagami’s blush almost matched his hair. Aomine stared at the brief redness on the others' cheeks. _Since when was this dumbass cute? When did that happen?_ “The hell, Ahomine!?” Aomine began laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach in an attempt to keep himself together “You should have seen your face! It was great” Kagami was less than amused, cheeks still dusted pink. A long tanned finger wiped away an imaginary tear and he sighed “Relax I’m only kidding, though it’s a little disheartening that you’d think so little of me.” The red head, blush under control, grunted but chose not to comment.

 

 

Aomine’s stomach made itself known reminding him he came here for a reason and only then realized that the kitchen smelled of food. “Oh how sweet you made me dinner”. Kagami rolled his eyes as he turned toward the oven, opening the door enough to peek inside, checking the food’s progress, “I didn’t make you shit… Mitobe did” he heaved a sigh as he lowered the temperature “but I was left strict instructions to share with you so. Yeah.”

One blue eyebrow rose “Instructions?”

“Yes, Momoi left a note so thank her” Kagami glanced briefly in Aomine’s direction, the blue haired man looked thoughtful, “Huh, so she can be useful”

Kagami turned to fully face the other with a blank stare, “You are literally the last person to be a judge of usefulness”

Turning back to his task, he grabbed a nearby mitt to remove said dinner and placing it on the stove top. “You’d make a great house wife”, Aomine snickered at the glare he received “Yeah? You’d make a shit husband”

Kagami retrieved two plates out of a cabinet and began plating food before it hit him that he was also making Aomine’s share. He looked over to see the other smirking at him “Habit. Shut up, I will break this plate on your face”

“Domestic violence is a crime” Aomine mused as he took his plate to the table and sat down.

Kagami grunted. “When the judge met you, I’d definitely get acquitted. Maybe a medal.”

It was Aomine’s turn to glare at Kagami as he took a seat across from him. The two ate in relative silence, mouths otherwise occupied. After a stretch of minutes Kagami looked over to find Aomine with his head propped in his hand, picking at his remaining food with his fork and a bored expression on his face.

Kagami swallowed his food before raising an inquisitive eyebrow “Uh something wrong with your food?”

Aomine moved only his eyes to meet Kagami’s red ones then let them drop back to his plate “It's fine…” his cheek pressed into his palm causing his words to take on mumbling effect.

Kagami chewed and swallowed again. “Ok, well tell that to your face because you look like someone just kicked your puppy”

“Its just…” blue eyebrows furrowed as if what he was about to say physically hurt “Yours is... better”

Kagami choked on a particularly large bite of food before croaking out a surprised “WHAT?”

Aomine sighed heavily ignoring the reaction completely “So. You cook tomorrow.”

“Don’t order me to cook like I’m your personal chef, idiot” but he was slightly happy at the complement. “A-anyway, if Mitobe cooked tonight its pretty obvious it’ll be my turn next. Pretty sure we’re the only people here qualified” the last was mumbled under his breath.

Aomine took a few more bites of food before he sighed and pushed his plate toward Kagami, who raised a forked eyebrow at him.

“m'full” Aomine stretched, hooking his arms behind the back of his chair and slumped lazily “you can have em”

Kagami scoffed “Don't give me your leftovers, Aho”

Aomine cocked his head to the side “but you would've asked for them anyway”

“You don't know that”

“So, you don't want them?”

Kagami paused, “Yes but that isn't the point”

Aomine rolled his eyes and chuckled “I'm tellin ya bakagami. The sea air” he tapped a finger to his own temple.

The red head scowled but finished off his and Aomine's food before depositing the dishes into the sink. Aomine walked back to their room and picked up his phone, checking the time he glanced over his shoulder “It's 1am and I'm not tired anymore. Wanna play one on one?”

Kagami came into the room and put a hand on his hip “I'm kinda sore though and it's dark.” Aomine snickered “I'm sorry. Next time I'll take it easy on you. Plus that's what street lights are for”

“There aren't any street lights on the beach, idiot...and if I fuck up and overexert myself Coach would bench me for sure”

“Pft” Aomine laced his hands behind his head, “Nah, she knows you're the only weapon Seirin has. They couldn't win without you” Aomine paused at the silence that filled the air and looked over his shoulder again to see Kagami staring at him wide eyed. He replayed what he'd just said in his head and panicked “ah I mean” _what do I mean??_ “If uh Tetsu wasn't around there's no way you'd have gotten even half as far as you have now so don't let it go to your head, bakagami” _Nailed it._ His face felt hot and he waited for the incoming teasing he was more than likely about to endure, but only silence met his ears. Aomine timidly peaked over his shoulder again to see Kagami looking at the floor, a small smile on his lips “Yeah, I know. That's why I'm grateful for him.” He snapped out of whatever daze he was in and aggressively pointed a finger at Aomine's back “But I'm still going to improve and beat you one on one!”  
  


 

Aomine mentally breathed a sigh of relief and turned to face Kagami, he had made it out of an awkward situation with relatively small damage to his pride. Success.

The redhead smirked “but if you're gonna waste your time spouting half assed complements at me instead of training then you're gonna lose”

 _Fuck._ Aomine flushed “Oi! That's what I get for trying to be nice... and you'll never beat me! You should just admit it and move on. Find something you're good at” Aomine waved a dismissive hand in his direction.

“Oh” Kagami's smirk grew into a cheeky grin “Like cooking?”

 _fuuuuuck_ Aomine crossed his arms and looked away, trying to think of some way, any way, to make it out of this situation with even a smidgen of dignity but couldn't come up with anything. He turned back to glare at the redhead who was still grinning. “Seriously never being a nice person ever again”

Kagami snorted “Yeah, you should stick to things you're good at”

Aomine mumbled “...right” then cleared his throat “so what the hell are we supposed to do, then?”

Kagami looked at the floor in thoughtful contemplation, humming to himself. Aomine shifted his weight to one foot, crossed his arms sighing loudly.

Kagami snapped his head up to glare at him, “Don't act all impatient with me, asshole. I'm thinking!”

“Pfft don't hurt yourself” Aomine's lip quirked up into a smirk at the seething look the other gave him.

After a minute Kagami's face lit up and Aomine's heart might or might not have fluttered a little. Probably _the food._ “We can walk the beach and hunt for crabs. It's a fun way to pass the time.”

Aomine hesitated, “I guess... that sounds interesting. Kind of”

Kagami was already walking out of the room back up the hallway toward the kitchen, where he could hear him opening random drawers before he returned with 2 flashlights. Kagami smiled in triumph when he tested them and they worked. Aomine mentally scowled at him. _Stop doing that._

“Ok, so let's go. I'm tired of standing around” Aomine sighed impatiently.

“You have to take your pants off first”

A blue eyebrow shot up as a smirk formed on sharp features. Kagami brought a hand to his eyes “I MEANT THE SLEEPING PANTS, AHO. You can't go walking around like that”

Aomine snorted at the colour in the others' face and Kagami pinched the bridge of his nose “Ugh just put shorts on”

Aomine crossed his arms, “Do you want me naked or not, make up your mind” _just say the word_

Kagami glared at him _yes_ “I'm leaving”

Aomine raised his arms defensively “Ok ok gimme a minute” he stripped the pants off and bent to rummage in his bag for shorts. Kagami openly stared at all the exposed tanned skin before looking away. “You could have warned me before you started undressing, idiot”

“Oh shut up, you shower with guys all the time after practice me in briefs shouldn't be a big deal” Aomine mumbled while slipping on a random pair of basketball shorts, though the thought of red eyes on his body made him flush, he was glad he had dark skin. His dream had his mind all kinds of fucked up.

“Ok, for one I usually wait til I get home to shower, and two stop being such an exhibitionist” _it isn't good for my health._

“Pff whatever let's just go” Aomine stood just as Kagami tossed a flashlight to him or more specifically at him, if it weren't for his fast reflexes it probably would have hit him in the face. He caught it, fumbled but caught it again. Aomine smirked at the other “Reflexes like a cat” Kagami rolled his eyes as he turned toward the door “Dork”

 

 

 

The beach was practically deserted aside from a few couples strolling the beach holding hands. Aomine breathed deep, the salty air filling his lungs. The sand on his bare feet was cool but the air was still stifling, the moon was high and illuminated the beach nicely.

“So, why do we have flashlights? It's not like it's completely black” Aomine eyed the object in his hand, idly flicking it on and off. Kagami gave him a side long glance “To see the crabs, obviously”  
They neared the packed sand of the tide line “They can't be that hard to spot”

The redhead stopped and Aomine stopped with him “What?” Kagami hummed and flicked his light on pointing at the ground ahead of them “There's one” Aomine followed the light and there was a crab. Small and white, barely visible in the sand. It looked more like a creepy spider than a crab. Aomine crept closer, lowering himself onto his haunches getting a better look “Huh. They're kinda cute” Kagami snorted “If you say so. They just look creepy to me” he came to stand next to the tanned boy and Aomine looked up “Then why come and look at them if you think they're creepy?”

Kagami shrugged and stared at the water “I dunno. We were bored anyway, and I thought you might like it. You like all the nature stuff, right?” Aomine raised an eyebrow and watched the crab scurry away “What are you a stalker?” The redhead chuckled “Kuroko's told me stories. Like that one time you were catching crayfish, tripped and face planted into a rock. Said you cried all the way home, til your mom cuddled you and made you a snack” Kagami looked down at Aomine who was still crouched and gave a toothy grin. Aomine jumped up and glared “It hurt, ok? And how the hell does he know that story anyway?! Satsuki was the only- oh. That bitch” he pouted “Anyway, kids cry to their moms. It happens. I'm sure you cried to yours way more than me, having no friends and all” Kagami glanced at Aomine and he returned the same toothy grin the other had given him minutes before. Kagami chuckled “I can honestly and truthfully say that I have never cried to my mom”

Aomine rolled his eyes and stood up “Liar”. Kagami turned to him, placing a hand on his heart “I swear on my mother's grave, I never did”

Aomine paused at the implication in those words, _fuck_ “Ah.. uh.. shit. I'm sor-” he frowned as Kagami started laughing “Wow, I never knew the Great Aomine Daiki could make such a sincere face” Aomine glared “What the fuck that's shitty even for you, asshole!”. Kagami calmed down, sighed and smirked “My mom didn't die she just left. SO I still never cried to her”. Aomine dropped his eyes, that wasn't much better was it? Kagami cocked his head to the side “It's not that big of a deal, Aho. I can't miss what I never had, can I?”

Aomine shoved his hands in his pockets and turned his attention to the ocean “You're lying.” Kagami raised an eyebrow at the solemn tone in that voice. “Why would I lie about-”

“Not that, idiot. You're lying about the other part”

 

 

Kagami put his hands in his own pockets and shrugged “I dunno. I don't remember anything about her, and there's never been any pictures around, and dad never talks about her. So, really the only proof I have that she even existed is that I'm standing here” he paused and looked at the packed sand beneath his feet “I would be lying if I said I never wondered what it would have been like, though” He glanced up into blue eyes dazzling in the moonlight “having a mom to cry to, I mean. Though later I had Alex and that was probably pretty much the same thing, I guess”

Aomine desperately wanted to say something, anything, _why isn't Tetsu or Satsuki here? They'd know what to say. Then I could just stay quiet and not have to think of anything to say and..._ Aomine's train of thought crashed when he saw Kagami looking at him with a small smile on his lips “This must be the hardest you've thought in a while, I think I can see smoke coming out of your ears”

“Oi” Aomine glared at his feet, at some point they had started walking along the tide line, the footprints they made were almost immediately erased by the constant ebb and flow of the tide. “So, if your mom is... gone... what about your dad? I mean... he's obviously around.” Aomine didn't want to look over at the other, he didn't even know why he was asking except that he was genuinely intrigued. Kagami laughed lightly “Come on, I live alone in a completely different country 'Around' is an awfully strong term, isn't it?” Aomine slumped, “How should I know?” Kagami hummed “I mean, he was there just not... there. Y'kno?” he paused to look at the boy next to him, the moonlight highlighting his blue hair and sharp features that had turned into a solemn gaze. Kagami stopped and looked up into the sky “Maybe I'm a little grateful that my dad was never really around and my mom leaving and all that” Aomine sighed “How is that anything to be grateful about, Bakagami?” It was out before he could stop himself _what the fuck Daiki, I mean really what.the.fuck._ but a shy glance toward the boy beside him showed no sign of negative emotion, actually he was smiling. “Well, I could dwell on it or I could look at it like, if dad was around she probably would've never left and we never would have moved to America. If I had never moved to America I wouldn't have met Tatsuya and discovered how much I loved basketball” he paused, thoughtful and looked at him with a bright smile “and hey if that had never happened who would be here to kick your ass? It was fate, nanodayo” Aomine barked a laugh at the impression of the green haired bastard “I can't believe you just said that, and who is kicking whose ass? You still have yet to beat me 1 on 1”

Kagami stretched “Yeah but I will”

Aomine watched the shirt ride up enough for a brief flash of skin “Doubt it”

The redhead smirked “I don't”

 

 

Aomine opened his mouth to retort but before he could there was a crunch as he stepped on a shell that had washed in with the tide “HOLY FUCK” he jolted and lifted his foot as pain seemed to shoot through all of his body, bad idea as the outward flow of the tide shifted the sand beneath his remaining foot and before he had time to process any of it he was on his ass in the water with an idiot doubled over laughing at him. “Ugh what the fuck” he looked at his foot and found no real damage but the pain was still searing. A hand came into his line of sight, the redheaded idiot it belonged to was stifling the last of his laughter. Aomine stared at the offered hand and sighed, grasping it. Long fingers wrapped around his and it was calloused and so warm. “Thanks... but” Aomine smirked up at Kagami and the redhead instantly knew he was in trouble before Aomine gave one quick tug causing him to fall into the water with a curse and a splash “it's nice down here, why don't you join me?”

Kagami groaned and attempted to wipe water out of his eyes “ASS-” his words were cut off when he opened his eyes to find himself staring into wide blue ones. They were considerably closer than they were a few seconds ago, being Kagami had ended up on his hands and knees above Aomine who was forced back onto his elbows. “Ah...”

 


	4. That's Why It's Salty When We Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless, unapologetic, and ngl totally unrealistic smut. Salty water is salty. Sand is still sandy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyric from: Lay Me Down by The Dirty Heads ft Rome 
> 
> It occurred to me that I should maybe credit all the songs just in case anyone cared or wanted to listen to them, so I'll go back and do that. This one and the title song Oceans by Coasts are pretty much my favourite.

__________

   The two stared for what felt like hours but were probably mere seconds. Aomine watched as those red eyes bright in the moonlight flicked briefly to his own lips and a pink tongue slipped across a plump bottom lip. Two pairs of eyes met again and the blush that was painted across those cheeks complemented red hair and eyes all too well. When the body began to retreat, taking those eyes and that tongue and those lips with them, Aomine's body reacted before his brain _._ He leaned forward quickly capturing them for his own, they were salty but so good and he wanted more as he continued leaning into the other until Kagami was in Aomine's lap. Aomine slipped his tongue into Kagami's mouth and kissed him like he was suffocating and the red head was the only oxygen left on the planet. It wasn't until they finally broke away for air that their brains had time to catch up and both realized the position they were in. There was a stretch of silent staring before slowly, as if afraid Aomine were going to bite him if he made any sudden movements, Kagami leaned forward again. _Is this actually happening? Was I just kissing Aomine Fucking Daiki, and am I actually moving in to do it again?_

   

   The only sounds were the waves and their breathing as he pressed their lips together softly, but it was only soft for a moment because that one kiss kicked Aomine back into gear. He buried his hand into wet hair, guiding Kagami's head so that he could deepen the kiss causing him to sigh. Aomine tightened his grip on the hair briefly before letting tanned fingertips glide down his face and neck, trailing sand and water before stopping at the collar of his drenched shirt.

Aomine looped an arm around Kagami's waist while his other wandered downward, grazing a nipple easily visible through the white, though now practically invisible, shirt. Kagami gasped at the contact and tried to lean in for more. Aomine broke their kiss and trailed down to the junction between his ear and neck, nibbling lightly enjoying the soft pants it was drawing from the other, before scraping the nipple through the wet shirt again, just this side of rough. Fingers stole their way up Aomine's own soaked shirt running a path over his abs and up his sides before wrapping their way around him and grasping his shoulders. Kagami used this new leverage to shift his body weight, wrapping his legs around Aomine's waist and Aomine hummed into their kiss approvingly, bringing his hands down to cup Kagami's ass, grinding their growing erections together.

Kagami pressed his face into the crook of Aomine's neck and groaned, the heat on his skin causing Aomine to take a shuddering breath. Having Kagami wrapped around him felt amazing and he couldn't for the life of him recall why they hadn't done this before. The redhead licked and bit at tanned skin, tasting of salt and a flavour that was uniquely Aomine, he couldn't help himself when he sunk his teeth into the soft skin and wanted to do it again immediately after hearing the deep moan that emitted from the others' throat.

Aomine not one to be outdone kissed, licked, and bit all of the exposed skin of Kagami's neck that he could possibly reach as his hands clumsily found their way up the sodden fabric of his shirt. It was hard to think let alone function with Kagami riding and grinding on him like he was.

“Ah fuck Kagami” Aomine breathed into his neck “What are we doing?”

Kagami stilled and tilted Aomine's face up to his for a soft kiss before mumbling into his lips “I think we're makin out”

Aomine smirked, “No shit ” before sucking and nibbling on Kagami's lower lip and rocking his hips into him. Kagami lightly panted and carded sandy fingers into Aomine's hair, the once soft blue locks were now stiff with salt and gritty with sand. “So why did you ask?” Long tanned fingers danced underneath his shirt rubbing up his sides and back, the grit of the sand mixed with Aomine's hot touch came together in some strange combination that felt amazing on his sensitive skin. “It seemed like somethin that needed to be commented on” Aomine brought his hands back around to run up toned abs stopping to begin rubbing both nipples with his thumbs while leaning forward to suck on Kagami's neck again, sand ground across his oversensitive skin and Kagami arched into his touch moaning and tugging roughly at Aomine's hair. Aomine hissed against the redhead's skin “fuck... Kagami, you're so fuckin sexy shit”

   

   Kagami leaned forward, hands sliding out of his hair to grasp the sides of Aomine's face intense red eyes locking with Aomine's blue ones, bringing his face closer to the other for a kiss before gasping into his mouth as Aomine skimmed his thumbs across his nipples again and sighing, “Kagami, I like when you make that face”. The redhead didn't know whether he wanted to punch him in his face or ask him to do what he did again. Instead he kissed him again before pulling away, smirking at Aomine's whine that followed.

“If we're gonna do... whatever it is we're doing... you have to call me Taiga” Aomine blushed at that “W-why?!”. Kagami frowned, “S'weird hearing my last name during sex... it's weird hearing my last name all the time in the first place. No one called me 'Kagami' in America”, he brought his lips close to Aomine's ear “Can you do that, _Daiki?_ ”

Aomine groaned, it should have felt weird but hearing his name in that sultry voice sent a shiver down Aomine's spine, “Fuck I can do whatever you want, Ka-... _Taiga”_   it was sort of embarrassing to hear Kagami's first name falling past his lips so easily.

Just hearing his name spoken in Aomine's rich voice husky with arousal had Kagami moaning into his neck “ahshit your voice should be illegal”. Aomine smirked against the redhead's ear before whispering “You like that? Me saying your name? _Taiga?_ ” licking the shell of his ear, he felt the full body shiver that ran down the body practically plastered to his own and took that as a yes and made a mental note to use it as much as possible.

“Taiga, I'm gonna have you saying my name all night”. Kagami smirked against the skin of Aomine's shoulder before biting hard into the flesh. Pain mixed with pleasure shot straight into his dick and his hands gripped Kagami with bruising force as he mumbled his name for no other reason than just to say it, it was getting a lot less embarrassing and the effect it had on the red head was a big plus. Kagami hummed at the rough treatment and brought his mouth back up to whisper huskily into a tanned ear “Really? Because you're the one sa-” he didn't get to finish his sentence before Aomine growled and gripped his hand in his hair pulling back roughly exposing his neck and biting into it just as hard as he had bitten him “ahh D-daiki... again. Do that again...”

Aomine moved to the untouched skin of Kagami's shoulder and did as requested, this time alternating between soft nibbles and harsh bites that would definitely bruise later and if the other cared he definitely wasn't saying anything. Which only encouraged Aomine to do it again and again on all the skin he could reach until there was hardly any skin of Kagami's shoulder and lower neck that didn't have a red mark or teeth indentions. Kagami gripped his hair pulling him away just to crush their lips together in a kiss that was more teeth but still so good. Kagami let his hands slide from Aomine's hair to his neck, roaming all the way down until he reached the hem of his shirt. He peeled the fabric up and off, tossing it onto the packed sand of the beach with a wet slap and leaned back to examine the new flesh exposed to him.

   

   Kagami's eyes roaming over his body like he wanted to devour him caused Aomine to let out a shuddering breath, watching as the other ran his hands across ripped abs and up his chest, where he rubbed a blunt nail over a pert nipple. Aomine hissed and unconsciously pressed himself into those wandering hands. Aomine wrapped his arms around Kagami's waist, running his hands into his shorts and gripping two handfuls of his ass. It was surprisingly softer than he would have thought.

“What are you smirking at?”

Aomine looked up to see Kagami studying his face with a raised eyebrow. 

He grinned “I finally found where all the food goes”.

Kagami rewarded him with a glare and a smack to the back of his head. Aomine hummed and dug blunt nails into the meat of his ass pressing their bodies tighter together and Kagami rolled his hips causing both to groan. He reach for the hem of his shirt and pulled

“Taiga.”

Hearing his name wrapped in velvet stilled him, he met blue eyes dark with lust.

Aomine licked his lips and murmured “Slower”

Kagami snorted but complied, playing with the hem of the shirt before peeling it slowly upward running his hands up his own body and sighing when the hands slid away from his ass slowly coming to grip his hips before moving ever so slowly up the newly expose skin of his torso humming in approval while his thumbs rubbed lazy circles into his skin. Kagami rubbed his own nipples as he inched he soaked shirt higher, arching into his own touch and closing his eyes with a slight moan, putting on a real show “Daiki”.

The sight of Kagami slowly stripping for him was causing his brain to short circuit and the red head touching himself while moaning his name didn't help. Aomine fought the urge to lean forward and kiss him again, instead he let out heavy breath “ohgod do that again.”

   

   Kagami pulled his shirt off and tossed it to join their growing pile of clothing and opened his eyes. Red stared into blue as he rubbed his hands down his body and up again, one hand tracing his nipple before rubbing it between his fingers pinching to the point of pain and groaning.

Aomine swallowed and licked his lips running his fingertips across Kagami's abs and tracing around his bellybutton. “Now say my name again”

Kagami bit his lip as he kept rubbing his own nipples letting his voice drop down to a deep whisper “ _Daiki_ ”

Aomine groaned. “God how are you so fuckin sexy, Taiga?”

Kagami's breath hitched at hearing his name again. One hand slid away from his nipple trailing slowly down his body, Aomine's eyes couldn't help but follow as the wandering hand slipped into his own pants gripping his throbbing erection, letting his head fall back “Mmnn..”

 

“Ah fuck” Aomine's brain fried completely. He took Kagami's hand in his, bringing it away from his nipple so he could lick and suck as he replaced Kagami's other hand with his own. He rubbing a thumb across the head reveling in the groan and the half whispered “Daiki” that fell from his lips. Aomine brought his free arm around supporting Kagami's lower back as the redhead arched his back and thrust into his hand. Aomine hummed, the sound entering Kagami's nipple and running straight into his dick which the other stroked slowly. “Ahhh yeah, Daiki. Like that”

   He was really getting used to hearing his name rolling across Kagami's tongue. Aomine left Kagami's thoroughly ravished chest to capture his lips again, how long had it been since they'd kissed? It seemed like decades since he'd tasted the salt on those lips and tongue, and another taste that was all Kagami. Kagami encircled his arms around tanned and muscular shoulders willing the other to go faster by thrusting into his hand but Aomine was having none of it, he maintained the slow pace as he continued to stroke slowly, smirking at Kagami's annoyed grunts. Aomine kissed his way from Kagami's mouth up his jaw line to run his tongue around the outer shell of his ear and down to nibble on his lobe. Kagami sighed and panted, pressing his fingertips into the flesh of Aomine's back hard. The darker male planted kisses and nibbles down Kagami's neck before finally stopping at the junction between his neck and shoulder, where he sunk his teeth into the flesh as he gripped Kagami's dick for a particularly rough stroke enjoying the loud gasp that escaped the his throat. He moaned into the fresh bite marks as blunt nails dug into his back and across his shoulders scraping his skin

“AH TAIGA fuuuck sh-shit”

Kagami tilted his head down, eyes closed “S-sorry”

Aomine shook his head, bringing his lips back to Kagami's other ear to whisper lowly

“Mm no. Do it again” he ran his thumb nail in Kagami's slit and was rewarded with his name pouring out of kiss swollen lips and nails clawing back and shoulders, he thought he might be bleeding but he didn't care. The salt from the ocean stung his scoured back each time the tide rolled over them and it just made it better

“T-taiga. Shit” Kagami brought his lips to Aomine's ear nibbling, warm breath puffing against Aomine's face. Kagami's hands stole their way into the front of Aomine's shorts, gripping him and stroking keeping in pace with his rhythm.

“Ohmygod” The feel of Kagami's hand wrapped around his until now neglected dick was as close to heaven as Aomine figured he'd ever get. His free hand slipped back onto Kagami's ass, squeezing before slipping his fingers to massage Kagami's hole. The redhead tilted his head back and closed his eyes. “Daiki... more”

   Aomine groaned at the need in that wrecked voice “Don't worry, I'm gonna give you more. So much more” he removed his hand from Kagami's dick and if the whine escaping the redhead was any indication he hated it as much as Aomine did. He felt he could touch Kagami forever and still not get enough. He wrapped his arms around Kagami's waist again and once more laying soft kisses and rough bites on Kagami's neck and shoulders Aomine's hand wandered down to Kagami's ass again for another squeeze, he'd always thought of himself as just a boobs guy but Kagami's ass had broadened his horizons. He sighed as he moved both hands over his ass again and trailed them up his sides and over his chest grazing his nipples with with his fingers to finally rest on Kagami's shoulders. Kagami shuddered at the feel of Aomine's calloused hands on his body but he wasn't sure how much more he could endure. “I swear if you keep teasing me I will kill you. I'll drown you and make it look like an accident”. Aomine smirked at the threat that had absolutely no bite.

 

   Aomine gently pushed Kagami onto his back on the packed sand and slid the rest of his clothes off, sending them into the pile with another wet plop. He half sigh half groaned at finally having Kagami naked and lain out before him. Long tan fingertips trailed from collar bone to bellybutton as Aomine's eyes roamed over every indention, every muscle, every inch of skin before he brought his eyes back up to meet Kagami's. “You're probably perfect”.

Kagami's eyes widened slightly and he looked away, Aomine was pretty sure there was a blush dusting his cheeks. “If you're gonna say embarrassing shit like that don't add 'probably'”.

   Aomine grinned as he sat up onto his knees and slipped his thumbs into the waste band of his shorts, sliding them slowly off of his hips. Kagami raised up on his elbows, watching intently as the fabric slid down and down exposing blue hair and dark skin and finally Aomine's dick sprang free of its confines. He tossed the last of their clothing onto the pile and stroked himself slowly, watching Kagami watch him. The redhead pushed up off the sand and onto his knees, pressing himself flush against Aomine's body. They both moaned when their erections rubbed together, Aomine's forehead resting on Kagami's. They gripped each other's hips shuddering as they ground into one another, each aching for any kind of touch and friction. Tanned hands spread Kagami's cheeks giving him access to massage his hole again humming in approval as the action had Kagami rutting against him and lightly panting, puffs of air blowing over his face. He continued his ministrations while kissing his way into Kagami's mouth. Aomine brought his free hand between them wrapping his long fingers around them both, groaning at the feeling of Kagami's dick flush against his. He rubbed a thumb over both their heads, both wet with precum, his own puffs of air now mingling with the other's.

   

   Kagami wrapped his arms around Aomine's shoulders letting his head loll forward where he began nibbling and sucking hard, then sinking his teeth into the tender flesh causing Aomine to gripped them harder while he threw his head back moaning and cursing “hnng goddamnit, Taiga. I want you so bad”

Kagami groaned a breathless “f-ohfuck” into Aomine's skin at the sound of his name wrapped in silk and the feeling of Aomine's hand tightening roughly around him. There was sand everywhere and the the slight gritty texture against his dick as Aomine stroked him was an odd sensation but a pleasurable one. One particularly rough stroke had them both panting. Aomine drew away taking his hand with him and smirking at the frustrated whine the other emitted.

   Aomine placed his hands roughly on Kagami's hips and forcefully turned him around, pushing him down onto his knees and elbows giving Aomine an amazing view of Kagami's perfect ass in the air baring everything to his gaze. He leaned down, gripping Kagami's ass and spreading his cheeks before licking a long wet stripe from bottom to top ending at his shoulder blades before getting down to business. Kagami moaned into a fist as he felt Aomine's tongue licking and squirming its way into him. He wrapped his hands around his own dick stroking in a slow rhythm matching Aomine's tongue as it thrust in and out of him, “D-DaiAH” he felt Aomine pause for a brief second to smirk against him before returning to his work.

Aomine worked a finger in while while continuing to fuck Kagami with his tongue something like a growl sounding from his throat when Kagami's breath started coming out in harsh pants as he thrust backwards,“M-more. Fuhckmore”. Aomine worked another finger in slowly, stopping whenever Kagami tensed, rubbing calming circles on one cheek, resuming once he relaxed again. “Dai..Daiki... I'm” Kagami's breaths were harsh and his voice hoarse. Aomine replaced his hand with Kagami's and stroked faster raising his head to bite harshly down on one cheek.

“ohgodDaiki” Kagami came into Aomine's hand and slouched, catching his breath. Aomine smirked and smacked Kagami's ass bringing his non-cum covered hand to wipe the drool off of his mouth. Kagami grunted but didn't bother to comment.

   “Now, then.” Aomine flipped Kagami over onto his back not-so-gently and smirked down into his dazed face darkly before throwing one of Kagami's leg's over his shoulder. Using Kagami's cum that coated his fingers he inserted a finger into him, his tongue fucking paired with his current after-orgasm relaxed state had the finger gliding in rather easily. Aomine added another finger relishing in Kagami's hoarse moans as he thrust into his oversensitive body “

St- can't”

Aomine smirked “Oh. I think you can.”

He turned his head to kiss and nibble on Kagami's calf, small sighs were coming from the red head's throat and Aomine grinned when his searching fingers hit gold, rubbing Kagami's prostate. The red head arched his back off the sand groaning and cursing. God bless teenage hormones, he was already feeling it again. Aomine stopped his exploration and removed Kagami's leg from his shoulder, leaning down for a kiss, it seemed like an eternity since he felt his lips on his, he was beginning to think he was addicted. Kagami wrapped his arms around Aomine's shoulders pulling him closer and trailing his hand down to grip Aomine's by now aching cock and he moaned at even the small amount of contact.

Kagami leaned in to whisper into Aomine's ear. “Yeah, that's what I wanna hear. Your voice is sexy anyway, it's even sexier when you moan like that” Kagami rolled them over and he leaned down for another kiss, traveling down his neck and the tanned, toned body stopped to nibble and suck on a nipple “Ah..n” Aomine panted and watched as Kagami trailed down leaving marks in his wake before stopping at Aomine's dick and hummed. “It looks like it's about to burst. Daiki.” Daiki shuddered Kagami's voice was no longer needy, it was dark and full of promise. Aomine half laughed “I think.. it might”

 

The red head hummed, pressed only a finger to the tip of Aomine's dick and smirked at the involuntary thrust of his hips. Kagami leaned down and licked the head, collecting the precum on his tongue and hummed “Very good, Daiki” Aomine propped himself up on his elbows, mouth practically watering, as Kagami maintained eye contact as he mumbled obscene things that made Aomine's dick twitch. He suddenly regretted teasing Kagami.

Kagami placed a kiss on the head of Aomine's dick before blowing cool hair across it, smirking as Aomine groaned “Ohgod have a heart” Kagami smirked “You know, I really, really, REALLY wanna tease you... but it looks painful. Also,” Kagami's voice dropped low and that dark look passed through his eyes “I'm dying to taste you”

Aomine couldn't respond because at that moment Kagami took the head of his dick into his mouth, swirling his tongue and sucking before engulfing his entire length, humming obscenely. Aomine moaned loudly as he felt himself hit the back of Kagami's throat before pulling back, sucking hard and letting it pop dirtily out of his mouth, before taking him into his mouth again. Aomine grabbed at sand as Kagami's tongue worked some sort of voodoo.

“What the fuUHck... do you have a degree in this?”

Kagami chose that moment to pull off completely and sit up, wiping his arm across his lips. Aomine whined “I thought you weren't gonna tease”

Kagami rolled his eyes “You'll live.”

He leaned down and took Aomine's dick into his mouth again. He watched in fascination as drool from Kagami's mouth slowly slid down his dick. It was a weirdly erotic sight. The red head sat up and wiped his mouth again before straddling Aomine's lap and as he watched Kagami raised his hips and insert his dick into himself, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back as he moaned. Aomine swallowed as he watched his dick slowly disappear inside feeling the tightness all around him and struggling not to move. He really wanted to move. Aomine ran his hands up Kagami's hips and sides and dipped down to take Kagami's newly hard dick, pumping firmly. Kagami arched his back and this time Aomine moaned with him as the shift drove him deeper inside. Kagami opened his eyes and stared straight into Aomine's before he started riding, moaning Aomine's name over and over until Aomine thought his nose must be bleeding because his brain had definitely exploded and couldn't take it anymore. In one fluid motion Aomine had Kagami beneath him placing his leg over a tanned shoulder as he began to move his hips listening to Kagami's moans and watching him stroke himself in time with his thrusts. He wasn't going to last long like this, it took all his will not to explode with just Kagami's mouth. Aomine's breaths were harsh and his moans low almost growls, “ah shit Taiga. You look so good like this”

 

   Kagami's eyes were locked onto Aomine's, watching his face as he pounded into him. The sight was bringing him closer... he was almost there...

“Fu- Taiga.. I'm” he couldn't finish his sentence because he came hard, white lights dancing in front of his eyes as he emptied into Kagami who moaned and came for the second time. They both stilled, riding out their respective orgasms. Aomine sighed, dropping Kagami's leg and slumped over his panting body not bothering to care about the cum he was smearing between them. After a few minutes Kagami grunted “You're heavy”.

Aomine snorted and captured Kagami's lips for another long, deep kiss. Tasting the last remnants of himself on Kagami's tongue before rolling off of him. Kagami sat up, grimacing a little “You didn't hold back did you?” Aomine at least had the decency to look apologetic “Uh... sorry”

Kagami waved a dismissive hand as he went into the water waste deep letting the tide take away the remnants of their previous activities. Aomine eventually followed pulling Kagami into a kiss and resting his forehead against his “So... that happened.”

Kagami snorted “Yeah, that happened”

They stayed that way for a moment before Kagami raised his head to the sky “The surfers'll be out soon. I'd at least like to be not naked when that happens”

Aomine looked up and frowned, it was true the sky wasn't as dark as it had been.

“How can you tell?”

Kagami smiled “A surfer knows”

Aomine rolled his eyes "Yeah, ok”

Kagami cocked his head to the side and leaned forward for another short kiss before pulling away. The two made their way over to their pile of clothes, still damp but now sand caked and stiff with salt.

“Uugh this is awful” Aomine whined as he slipped the soggy, sand caked shorts. Kagami grunted and didn't look like he enjoyed it any more than Aomine did. They didn't bother putting on their shirts , choosing instead to drape them over their shoulders, and could only locate one of the flashlights they'd ventured out with.

 

\----------

   Once inside their room they couldn't get to the bathroom to strip off their stiff and soggy clothing fast enough. “Ugh walking all that way in wet shorts.. I think I started to chafe” Kagami rolled his eyes at Aomine's whining and caught a look at himself in the mirror. He immediately put his face in his hands, 

“Ohmygod”

Aomine turned to see what the fuss was about,

“Oh.”

Both their necks were covered in bite marks and hickeys “It looks like I've been tortured”

Aomine snorted “It isn't that bad”.

Kagami gave him a side long glance “Easy for you to say, you have dark skin yours barely show...” he eyed a particularly bruised bite mark covered with a brutal looking hickey “Well... most of them”

Aomine turned his back to the mirror “You think it looks like you've been tortured?”

Kagami examined the scratches covering the dark skin of his back and shoulders, some of them were welps. Aomine glanced at the red head and glared “Asshole why're you grinning? You could at least pretend to be sorry”

Kagami scoffed “I'll be sorry when you are”.

Aomine sighed. “Well, I mean some of yours are already fading” his eyes traveled down Kagami's body “I wouldn't go shirtless for a while though...”

Kagami looked himself over “You. Are such a dick.”

Aomine smirked “I didn't hear you complaining” and was rewarded with a blush and mumbled “Shut up”. Kagami gave the body next to him another once over and snorted “I don't foresee shirtlessness in your future either”

Aomine glared at the other but grimaced at the scratches and bruising bites marring his skin. “Whatever let's just shower”.

“Yeah that's sounds good” Kagami walked over and turned the shower on, letting it get nice and steamy before stepping inside groaning in relief as all the sand and salt began to disappear from his body. Aomine stepped in behind him and wrapped his arms around Kagami's waist humming into his ear, “You can't make those sounds I won't be held responsible for what happens”. Kagami scoffed, “Shut up and wash up, idiot”. Aomine let the other go and huffed, “Then stop hogging the water, asshole”. Kagami rolled his eyes but conceded and laughed at Aomine's expense when he hissed as the hot water hit his back.

   

   Freshly showered and changed the two climbed into bed. Kagami sighed and hugged a pillow,“I didn't realize how tired I was until this exact moment.” Aomine turned on his side, propping his head in his hand “Yeah. That tends to happen after rigorous activities”. Kagami hummed, “I feel like I've been playing 1 on 1 for hours”. Aomine sighed and rolled tiredly onto his back, wincing at the feel of it against sheets “Only you would compare basketball to sex. I swear it's like the only thing on your brain”. Kagami sighed into his pillow, “Well, they're kind of similar. Hot, sweaty, adrenaline fueled”. Aomine blinked at the ceiling, “Well... when you put it that way...” Aomine raised an eyebrow and turned a smirk at Kagami and made a sound that said 'I know something you don't know'. Kagami cracked open one eye, “...What now?”. Aomine grinned, “You only said 1 on 1 was like sex”. Kagami blushed, “No, I said basketball in general”. Aomine's smirk widened into a grin, “Yeah but you mentioned 1 on 1 first, so it's implied”. Kagami buried his face into his pillow again, “Asshole”. Almost immediately after their voices quieted and the room filled with silence they both fell asleep still facing each other

 

 


	5. Summer sun, Somethin's begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets kinda lowkey real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me how Momoi is able to match their skin tones. She's magic.

 

It was early-o'clock when Kagami drug himself out of bed to the screeching of an alarm he'd set for some ungodly reason. Oh yeah, it was because Mitobe alone had been doing the cooking and Kagami felt guilty since it was he that had asked everyone to come in the first place. Aomine groaned and buried his face underneath his pillow grumbling something in the language of sleep. Red eyes narrowed in annoyance, Kagami had had just as many hours of sleep as the other so why was he was the one that was about to function on less than 4 hours of sleep? He bitched to himself all the way into the bathroom feeling his muscles protest at being forced to move and squinted as his vision was flooded with bright light. Once his eyesight was more or less restored he examined himself in the mirror. Some of the marks on his neck had faded enough so that his suntanned skin made them not so noticeable, but not nearly enough. The worst by far were nice big bruises and purple teeth marks on his shoulders and lower neck and that wasn't even taking into account the numerous others that littered his chest and stomach.

 

He searched his bag, picking through all the tank tops searching for a shirt with actual sleeves - he had to have brought at least one. Finally after almost giving up he found one at the very bottom of his bag, but immediately grimaced as it was black. He didn't even want to think about how much heat it would soak up throughout the day. Sighing in resignation he slipped it on and went back into the bathroom to examine himself again. The sleeves at least covered his shoulders but did absolutely nothing to hide the marks on his neck, but there really wasn't anything he could do about it now, so it would have to do. Seriously, who was going to be staring at his neck anyway? He frowned at himself in the mirror, even he didn't believe that reasoning.

 

He turned toward the bed where Aomine had taken to hugging the pillow instead of burrowing underneath it and was instantly pissed at the fact that his dark skin rendered his marks slightly less conspicuous than Kagami's own, but took a moment to admire the angry-looking scratches on the others back and shoulders that had not faded in the least, he felt kind of bad but not as much as he probably should. All in all as long as no one took to seriously staring... and Aomine kept his shirt on, they should be ok. Probably. Kagami sighed heavily, if not… well he'd burn that bitch when he got to her.

“Oi! Get up!” Kagami kicked the side of the mattress causing it to shake. It only managed to make Aomine roll over onto his back, the movement reveling a stomach and chest that was covered in marks matching his own, though to Kagami's chagrin were also less visible on the dark skin. The boy made no attempt at waking. Kagami huffed, at this point waking the other up was out of spite. He nudged Aomine roughly with his foot “Wake up you lazy asshole. If I have to be up you do too”

Aomine twitched and opened one eye swatting Kagami's foot away from his face before growling a “Fuck off” and trying to burrow under blankets, but only managing to tangle them around his feet.

“Get. UP.”

“Dunwanna”

Kagami rolled his eyes in disgust, if he didn't go make some sort of breakfast soon then waking up this early was all in vain. He stomped out of the room and toward the kitchen making a mental note to kill Aomine later.

 

Upon entering the kitchen he noted that no one was there yet, sighing in relief that he wouldn't have to feel awkward about marks that might or might not be showing for even a few more minutes. He scratched at the worst mark on his neck, it hurt like hell.

“Good morning, Kagami-kun”

Kagami jumped, almost dropping the glass he'd taken down. “Kuroko for fucks sake I'm gonna get you a fucking bell”

“I'd rather you didn't”

He rolled his eyed and filled the glass with orange juice taking a long swallow and draining the glass before filling it up again. He could feel blue eyes staring at him and it made him nervous.

“Kagami-kun, you seem to have injured your neck.”

His shoulders stiffened, “Ah... y-yeah. I tried to wake Aomine up and...er, the fucker punched me...” he lowered his head mumbling into his juice, “the bastard”

Kagami felt like that was a pretty good lie but when he looked over to see Kuroko staring at him with his unreadable expression he lost all confidence.

“What??”

“You are a horrible liar.”

“N-no that's seriously what happened!”, Kagami cursed internally, why'd the little shit have to be as observant off the court as he was on?

Kuroko sipped his own juice in silence. In Kagami's opinion the silence was way worse than any questions the boy could ask.

  
  


Aomine rolled over onto his side with one half-lidded eye cracked open and watched an angry red head stomp out of the room before yawning and dosing off again, he wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep but it didn't feel like long enough, his stomach growling loudly roused him from his light sleep. Aomine groaned and stretched, feeling every muscle in his body cry out as he rolled out of bed, he blindly grabbed the first shirt he came to and trudged out of the room on auto pilot. Once he'd made it into the kitchen he plopped heavily into a seat, letting his face fall onto the table, cheek pressed into the wood, drool trickling down the side of mouth as he dozed yet again.

 

Kuroko didn't even take time to thoroughly study the boy before “What happened to your shoulders, Aomine-kun?”

Kagami's eyes widened when he looked over and immediately put his face in his hands. The fucker had to be wearing the loosest fitting shirt he owned. One of the tank's sleeves fell loosely off his shoulder and the sides were cut so low that practically his entire body was showing. He might as well not be wearing a shirt at all. Any other time he might be admiring his good work but he was a bit too anxious for that. Kagami took a long drink of his juice to try and steady himself, hoping that the idiot had some sort of excuse lined up.

Aomine mumbled into the wood without opening his eyes, he didn't even look awake, “Taiga did it” it came out mumbled and slurred but it came out none the less. Kagami choked on his juice, hacking and coughing.

“ _Taiga_ did, huh?”, Kuroko turned his attention back to Kagami with what was probably a smirk but he'd never know since he didn't look in Kuroko's direction as he rushed over and roughly drug the half asleep, or maybe even whole asleep, idiot out of the kitchen and to their room.

“Aomine.” Kagami breathed out slowly sounding calmer than he felt “Can you please replay for me what you just said?”

Dark blue eyes blinked open and stared blankly at him “...eh?”

“Don't 'eh' me! Do you even know what the fuck you just said??”

Aomine didn't even seem to understand words as he swayed tiredly on his feet “...eh?”

“Wow, I am about 2 seconds from killing you” Kagami buried his face in his hands to cover the red that was forming. Whether it was from embarrassment or anger was yet to be determined.

 

Aomine seemed to come out of his stupor and Kagami watched Aomine's, admittedly gorgeous, eyes as he saw the gears, probably rusty with disuse, grind into action,

Blue eyebrows shot up “Ohshit, the fuck did I just say??”

The red head wanted to punch the guy in his face. “That's what I asked you!”

“I-I don't... this is a dream. You're going to be naked in a second.”

Kagami reached out and pinched his arm, hard.

“OW! What the actual fuck, Kagami?!”

Kagami rolled his eyes, “Oh. Now you call me 'Kagami'”

Aomine groaned and fell onto the bed hiding his face underneath a pillow. The red head sat on the bed beside him and slumped.

 

“Ok. The bright side is Kuroko is the only one who knows”

“No. Satsuki knows.”

“How could she know??”

“Exactly because Tetsu knows, also because Satsuki ALWAYS knows”

  
  


As if speaking her name caused her to appear Momoi ran into the room, pink hair flying and a pink bag clutched in her hand. She stopped in front of the two and stared wide eyed “Wooooow. Tetsu-kun was right”, she eyed Aomine's form and smiled mischievously “Daaaiii-chaaaan”

“Shut up” it was muffled by his pillow which seemed to have become his safe zone.

The girl mock pouted “Awww but I was just...”

A pathetic sounding groan emanated from beneath the pillow, “Shut. up.”

Pink eyes slid over to Kagami who blushed and looked away.

She beamed, “Boys are so cute when they're in love”

Aomine shot up with a blush and a glare “Stop talking. Now.”

She giggled “Ok. I'll stop teasing. There will be time for that later, for now…”, her expression became serious as she tossed her bag onto the bed between them, causing at least a million cosmetic items to spill onto the mattress and tied her hair back,“It's time to work.”

  
  


Aomine and Kagami gulped at the same time.

  
  


“No. No, no.” Aomine crossed his arms “No.”

Momoi rolled her eyes, “Don't be such a baby”

“You can't even really see mine... “ he thumbed in Kagami's direction “ fix him”

“FIX me? Fuck you”, Kagami glared “this is your fault”

Momoi put her hands on her hips and leaned forward in Aomine's personal space “Oh. You're right, I can barely see them. I can't see that and that oh and this one OH I definitely can't see that one” she punctuated her words with pokes to his neck, shoulders and collar bones.

He slapped her hand away “Ok, ok stop!”

She turned her attention to Kagami and sighed “but he's right for once... you'll take much more work, Kagamin.

Aomine huffed, “Satsuki, can you stop insulting me and be useful?”

“Stop being pissy, I don't have to help you”

Aomine didn't reply causing Kagami to snorted at his expense and was awarded with a sullen glare.

  
  


 

As they all congregated in the bathroom, Kagami sat on a chair in front of the mirror and watched in amazement as all of his hickies and bites disappeared and he was convince that girls were magical beings. Aomine leaned against the door frame studying Kagami's reflection for a few moments before sliding his eyes toward Momoi, his lips drawing into a mischievous grin.

“So, why are you so good at covering hickies, huh?” Aomine smirked as Momoi blushed and turned to him “Ugh you're so annoying I'm sorry I helped you!”

Kagami, who'd been studying their sibling-like bickering laughed and they both turned their attentions to him with a simultaneous 'what?'

“Ah” he held up his hands defensively and glanced toward the floor “uh nothing... you two are just so close” If he was honest he was slightly jealous.

Aomine rolled his eyes at the comment but Momoi's eyes lit up, “Oh yes, I know all of Dai-chan's secrets. I can tell you some. Like, once-”

A hand clapped over her mouth “I have no idea what you're about to say, but don't. Or I'll tell Tetsu about that one time-” it was Momoi's turn to cover Aomine's mouth, though she had to stand on her very tiptoes to do so and Kagami noted that Aomine could have easily titled his head to continue his remark if had really wanted to. Kagami saw the other boy's face draw into what was probably a smile underneath her hand before the girl jerked her hand away.

“EEWWW YOU LICKED ME! WHAT ARE YOU 5?”

Aomine snickered unapologetic.

She rubbed her hand on Aomine's bare forearm and hmph'd

Aomine swatted her hand away with a frown “Ew gross“I

She light stomped her foot “Yes you are very gross” she put a hand on her hip,“If Kagamin weren't involved I'd tell everyone right now, you jerk”

“HAH? Why's Kagami special??” he looked gueninely offended.

“because unlike YOU he's being nice and anyway you should always be nice to cute girls”, she continued dabbing and brushing, working some sort of voodoo on Kagami's neck and shoulders.

Aomine made a show of looking around in a mock-confused manner, “If I see any I'll be sure to follow that advice”

Momoi rolled her eyes.

Kagami studied Aomine's reflection through the mirror, his face had taken on a preoccupied stare, like maybe he was actually thinking about something. Blue eyes flicked to the mirror and they made eye contact before both glancing away.

  
  


  
  


“Ok, done!” She eyed her work on both and nodded once with satisfaction.

“Now put on the shirts you're planning to wear.”

Aomine glared “This isn't makeover time, you've served your purpose now you can leave”

Momoi ignored him and focused solely on Kagami, who flinched a little at the pink gaze. She was intense in analyses mode.

When she didn't speak Kagami cleared his throat and motioned to his shirt that had been discarded on the bed “Uh.. l only have this one with sleeves so...”

Satsuki examined the item, holding it up and frowned before tossing it on the bed again and turned to look at Kagami, thoughtfully. He felt as if he'd just failed an exam. “Ok, wear one of Dai-chan's, you're about the same size anyway”, her tone was matter-of-fact and left little room for argument, at least from Kagami.

  
  


Aomine who had been totally quiet up to that point spoke up, “Hold up, we're trying to steer suspicion AWAY from... these events... not call attention”

Kagami and Momoi both raised an eyebrow at his choice of wording.

The girl sighed, “Well, he can't wear black, if for some reason concealer gets on it it'll be very noticeable. I think that would be much stranger than him wearing your shirt, don't you?”

Aomine opened his mouth but was cut off, “ANYWAY I doubt anyone will be able to notice, like I said you're both basically the same size and even the same style” she paused for a beat before adding, “if you can call it that”

Aomine glared and Kagami just frowned at the remark.

The girl put her hands on her hips and glared at Aomine, which came across much less scary than it was probably intended, but it seemed to work on the larger male because he sighed in defeat. Kagami noted with amusement that he seemed to be very used to being bossed around by the girl.

Aomine grumbled a he dug in his bag “Here.” throwing a shirt in Kagami's direction, Momoi snatched it out of the air and threw it back at his face, which Aomine wasn't prepared for “You-” but he was cut off again when Momoi sighed loudly “He can't wear white, ugh that's even worse!”

Aomine gritted his teeth, “Well fuck, you pick someth-” he wasn't even half finished with his sentence before she was rummaging through his bag grumbling about how messy his packing was. Finally she stood facing Kagami with two shirts “Red or Blue?”

“Uh... I don't-”

“Blue it is!”

Kagami had a feeling his opinion wouldn't have mattered and he was relieved when she at least let him put the shirt on himself. It was a little tighter in the arms and chest area but not enough to be uncomfortable or too noticeable. He looked down at himself and wasn't so sure about his appearance until he looked up to see Aomine staring and Momoi smiling in satisfaction.

“What do you think, Dai-chan?”

He snapped out of whatever daze he was in and mumbled “How should I know?”

She studied him with narrowed eyes that showed a hint of amusement, “Well, I assumed all of your staring meant you had an opinion”

Kagami and Aomine's cheeks both coloured at her remark and Aomine glanced from Kagami to the floor before mumbling “Yeah, ok. Blue. Whatever”

  
  


 

Kagami was thankful when the girl turned her attention away from him to Aomine, “Now for you” he held his hand up stopping her mid sentence “I can pick my own clothes, thank you.”

She hmph'd “Just because you can doesn't mean you should”

“AH.. um” the two stopped their bickering and turned toward Kagami who was fidgeting, “T-thank you...”. He didn't know her very well, or at all really, so he was at a loss as to what to say.

She smiled warmly at him “Oh, don't worry Kagamin.”

Kagami smiled.

“You're going to pay me back by coming shopping with me!”

His smiled turned into a frown, “What? No... why??”

“Well, obviously because I need someone to carry my bags.”, she looked at him as if he were dim and Aomine pointed at him, “Hah!”

“You're coming too.” she threw the remark over her shoulder as she walked toward the door, bag in hand. His face dropped and he whined, “Whyyyy? Kagami is enough to carry your bags”

Momoi paused and turned back toward them with a teasing smile,“Well, I know you two wouldn't want to be away from each other aalll day”.

“We would” the two answered in unison, then each glared at the other.

Their objections were met with only silence as she had already left. The smell of food drifted into the room and Kagami slumped, he’d ultimately failed at breakfast.

  
  


__________

 

Kagami cleared his throat as he and Aomine trailed behind Momoi and Kuroko along shop fronts, “If Kuroko was coming why did we have to?”

Momoi glanced over her shoulder, “Well, what else did you have to do? It’s not like you could go to the beach.”

Kagami lightly blushed and glanced over at Aomine who didn’t seem to have heard the comment at all. He hadn’t said much since leaving the house and walked with hands stuffed in his pockets sporting that same preoccupied gaze Kagami had noticed earlier. He wasn't sure how long he'd been staring but when he looked forward he saw no sign of Kuroko or Momoi. “Uh… did we?”

Aomine looked over to Kagami who looked confused. He sighed and stretched, “Get ditched? Yes. It happened sooner than I thought it would”

“Ok, so you knew this would happen? Why wasn't I informed of this?”

“I just figured. Satsuki… is meddlesome.” Aomine stared at the ground before finally looking up “I’m thirsty.”

  
  


_________

The two sat at tables that were located on a small diner’s deck that overlooked the beach in relative silence for at least 10 minutes, enjoying the salty breeze coming off of the ocean and watching the waves flow in and out. At least Kagami was enjoying it, each time he looked at Aomine the others eyes seemed to not see the scene at all.

Aomine turned away from the view and put his hands on the table, sitting up a little straighter and looking at Kagami full on, “So... I’m bi.”

 

Kagami stared across at him with one forked eyebrow raised, “Uhm… yeah. I sort of got that impression. Is this what you've been so preoccupied with?”

 

The boy shrugged and looked out at the water again, “It’s the first time I’ve said it out loud”

Kagami leaned on the table and propped his head in his hand, eyes moving from Aomine's face to the water, “Ah. I see. So, how’d it feel?”

Aomine frowned “...It wasn't as dramatic as I thought it would be”

Kagami snorted, “Coming out to a gay guy isn’t the best way to get drama but there’s probably a church around here some where.”

Aomine glanced from the ocean to Kagami's face and tried to glare but the small smile ruined the entire effect, “Pft shut up”

“Oh! There was a group of old ladies out front. Looked reeeal religious too”

 

Aomine leaned back and huffed, “You could pretend to be surprised, asshole. There's a moment here”

“Oh, I was surprised”

Aomine raised an eyebrow, “Yeah?”

“Yeah. I mean I never thought you’d even kiss me let alone…” he let his sentence trail off.

 

Aomine smirked, “So, you thought about kissing me?”

 

Kagami rolled his eyes, “That’s not what I meant.”

 

Aomine sighed and it went silent again for a few seconds. “Well I guess we’re even”

 

Kagami raised an eyebrow, “About being surprised or wanting to kiss me?”

 

“I **did** kiss you, dumb ass”

 

“Shut up, I meant before”

 

Aomine shrugged and propped his elbow on the table top and settled his chin in his palm, “Dunno”

The red head nodded in understanding as he looked out at the water again, “Yeah, me either.”

 

After another moment of silence Kagami spoke, “So. When did you first know you were bi?”

Tanned shoulders shrugged, “I dunno if there was ever an 'ah hah' moment. I just knew. Like it never really occurred to me until it **did** occur to me”, he paused and ignored Kagami's snort at his explanation. “So. You're gay. Does everyone know?”

Kagami hummed, “I mean, Tatsuya and Alex literally told me 'yeah, we were waiting for you to tell me'” he slid his eyes over to Aomine “but if you mean my teammates... Well, if they asked me I'd tell them, I guess and Kuroko's sneaky and scarily observant so he probably already had an idea, but it isn't really anyone's business. Why?”

Aomine shrugged, “Just making conversation...”

“About my gayness?”

“Shut up”

 

Kagami laughed lightly, “Ok. Well, if this is the first time you've said it out loud I'm assuming everyone doesn't know?” Aomine shrugged again and opened his mouth, shut it, then tried again slowly, “How did... your par- dad... react?”

Aomine shrugged again and opened his mouth, shut it, then tried again slowly, “How did... your par- dad... react?”

 

“He didn't”, the reply was flat and blunt.

Blue brows knitted together in confusion, “Whatdya mean 'he didn't' ?”

“It means just that. He didn't. There was no 'oh ok' or 'why' or 'it's a phase' or anything like that.” Kagami paused as if in thought, “Granted I did tell him through text... oh hey, do you think maybe it didn't go through? Wow, he's probably at home thinking ' _my straight son is in Japan doing totally straight things_ ' right now”

 

Aomine rolled his eyes. “He's never mentioned it when you talk?”

“Nope. Maybe he forgot.”

Aomine glared at his hands, Kagami's constant nonchalant attitude towards his father's absence bothered him on some level he didn't quite understand.

 

Kagami propped his head in his hand again, “Don't take my story as advice as how to tell your parents, if that's what you're thinking. Alex isn't my mother and Tatsuya is like my version of Momoi. I didn't have an elaborate coming out scene with my dad because... I don't value his opinion. I mean, there wasn't really a chance my coming out as gay would tear our family apart, right?”

 

Aomine narrowed his eyes, “Stop that”

Kagami glanced over, “Stop what?”

“Stop... pretending like you're ok with it”

“Uh... about being-?”

“Goddamnit” Aomine slammed his hands on the table and scowled, causing a waiter to eye them warily. He fidgeted, murmered out a small “Sorry” the man and lowered his voice, ”I mean about your relationship with your dad”

 

Kagami raised his eyebrows at both the statement and the reaction that went along with it, “I don't have a relationship with my dad. That's sort of the point I was making”

Aomine sighed and lay his head on the table, his cheek pressed into the cool surface caused his words to sound mumbled, “It's so depressing that you aren't depressed”

Kagami stared at him for a beat before replying “That is probably the weirdest thing anyone has ever said to me”

The other boy propped his chin on an arm so he could speak clearly, “No. I mean... I just couldn't imagine. Like, if my dad or...” he trailed off, deciding to leave 'mother' out.

 

Kagami sighed and leaned back in his chair heavily, “I was depressed for a while I guess, but I promise it wasn't because he shipped me here. If anything THAT was a godsend. We had stopped being a family a long time ago this just cemented it”, he paused and stared at the table knitting his eyebrows, “But ok, if you want another reason why I didn't have the whole coming out thing with him, it's because I genuinely thought he wouldn't care.”

 

Aomine's face scrunched in confusion, “Okaaay. Then why-”

Kagami cut him off, “I don't mean not caring as in he accepts it, I mean not caring enough to care.”, he tapped a blunt nail on the table, “I think I'd rather him be angry or make some sort of scene than prove what I believe is true”

 

For the first time Aomine saw what looked like actual hurt flit across the surface of his crimson eyes. There and gone. “Then eventually I decided that I just didn't care anymore”

Aomine thought that was a lie.

 

“Ok, I changed my mind, it's more depressing when you're depressed”

Kagami snorted. “I'm not depressed. I'm just a realist. So, are you planning on telling them or something?”

Aomine sat up again and stared hard at the table as Kagami leaned farther back in his chair and crossed his arms, “It's ok, yknow?”

He raised his head up to find red eyes locked on his and he almost got lost. “What?”

 

“I mean, it's ok if you don't want to tell anyone. It's not like you're obligated.”

Aomine looked thoughtful, “I'm not sure yet. About telling anyone, I mean”

Kagami shrugged, “You'll figure it out” he paused “but I bet Momoi already knew even before this morning”

“Eh?” he frowned “Why?”

Kagami grinned “Momoi always knows, remember?”

The other laughed lightly, “Yeah”

 

 

Kagami looked over to find blue eyes staring at him,“What?”

“Nothing. I just never thought I’d have a conversation like this with you, of all people”

Kagami narrowed his eyes, “I’m not sure how to take that but since you’re in the middle of an existential crisis I won’t comment”

Aomine smirked and leaned back in his seat, “Wow, big word. Are you ok? Do you need to lie down?”

The red head rolled his eyes, “You’re gonna look it up later”

the other scoffed, “Whatever… let's go, talking to you is boring”

Kagami rolled his eyes again.

  
  


  
  


__________

  
  


Aomine scratched at his neck as the two strolled down the board walk, “Ugh this shit's itchy as hell. Remind me why we had to go through all this to hide a few marks?”

Kagami sighed in exasperation, “It was more than a few and to avoid the question of why rivals of apposing teams who hate each other were fucking on a beach”

Tanned cheeks coloured a little at the words, “Yeah well” he scuffed the bottom of his shoe on the ground and stuck his hands in his pockets, “it’s not really their business, right?”

The redhead smirked, “Guess not”. He paused in his stride, “What are the odds that those two are still around and haven't gone home without us?”

  
Aomine snorted, “I wouldn't bet any money on those odds... they're like a power couple except they use their power for evil”

Kagami raised an eyebrow, “ARE they a couple?”

The other shrugged, “I honestly have no idea”

  
  


“Ok. Well, I'm going to take advantage of this little field trip. Let's go”, Kagami started walking with purpose.

“Don't order me around”

“Oh shut up and follow me”

“Uuugh” Aomine quickened his steps to stay in pace, “Where? I'm tired of walking”

“To buy ingredients. I'm definitely cooking tonight.” Kagami had something of determination in his eyes.

Aomine huffed, “Fine, but I'm not carrying any bags”

Kagami slid his eyes over to the others face and smirked, “Don't pout, my cooking's better, remember?”

Aomine blushed and looked at the ground, “Shut up... and I'm not pouting”

To his dismay Aomine did end up helping with the bags.

 

__________

  
  


There were pots and pans everywhere as Kagami busied himself with dinner. He'd planned a huge meal to make up for not doing his share of the cooking, even gotten ingredients for dessert. There was laughter and yelling coming from the connected living room, apparently Momoi was very skilled in the art of cards. He looked up across the island briefly, smiling softly. This was probably what family was supposed to be like. It felt warm.

“What are you smiling about?” Aomine was sitting on the other side of the counter, head propped in hand.

Kagami briefly focused his attention to him before mumbling a “nothing” as he dropping his head and continuing his dessert prepping. “So, why aren't you playing cards? Looks fun”

Aomine scowled, “I hate playing cards with Satsuki. She always wins and she's a cheat, she shouldn't be allowed to use her analyzing shit” he pointed an accusing finger in the general direction of the noise “and when her and Kuroko are partnered up there's no point in even trying”

Kagami snorted, “Someone sounds like a sore loser”

He pursed his lips, “I am not.”

“Pft, ok”

Even with his head down he could feel the glare on him and he bit back an amused grin before he looked up again to see Aomine drawing designs in excess flour with his finger.

“Hey! Stop playing in that, dumbass!”

The other didn't even look up,“Make me”

Kagami rolled his eyes at the childish remark but let it go. There were some battle that just weren't worth fighting.

“Hey look, boobs” Aomine gestured, too proudly, at his creation.

“Ugh. I knew that was coming... do NOT draw a dick!” but when he looked up again it was too late. “You...” he sighed in exasperation, “You're positive you don't wanna go play cards?”

“Nah” he was in the process of reaching his hand over to taste the batter Kagami was working on before his hand was slapped away “Stop TOUCHING things”

Aomine slouched onto the bar again. After a few very quiet minutes Kagami looked up sure the other was getting into something again, it was like babysitting a toddler, but instead he was met with blue eyes staring at him.

Kagami fought the urge to blush under that unwavering gaze, “Ah.. yes?”

Aomine paused before averting his eyes elsewhere “Nothing... what are you making anyway?” he asked this as he successfully dipped a finger into the batter and tasted it. “Ooh. Good”

Kagami almost forgot to be annoyed at his actions as he watched him lick batter off of his finger.

He mentally scolded himself. “It's going to be a cake and if you touch anything else I will throw you out of this kitchen”

Aomine snorted, “You really are like a housewife, and I'm not IN the kitchen. This side is the living room” he smirked at the annoyed grunt he received in return.

  
  


“You're staring at me again, I can feel it.” he looked up in annoyance, it was hard to focus on his task when he could feel Aomine's eyes on him. The staring wouldn't be so bad if not for the fact that with just his eyes Aomine could make anything and everything feel sexual. Honestly, the asshole could probably read a page from the dictionary and his voice and eyes would have every girl in the vicinity dropping their panties... though he would NEVER tell him that- the aura radiating from his swelled ego would possible take out a city.

Instead he replied, “Do I have something on my face or is it that hard to keep your eyes off me?”, It was supposed to be sarcasm but all he received was a smirk.

“Actually, yeah you do”, Aomine leaned over the bar separating them and reached out to brush a thumb across Kagami's cheek beneath his eye, wiping away a smudge of flour and briefly cupping his face in this hand, staring directly into the red head's eyes, mumbling low enough to where only Kagami could hear, “And yeah it kinda is”

The redness in his face probably matched his hair and Aomine chuckled as he leaned back in his seat. “I find it weird and vaguely cute that you can say the type of things you said last night and still get embarrassed over small things”

Kagami stammered, “T-that's completely different!” it was the first time either had actually spoken directly about what had happened, they had talked around the subject all day and hadn't even really acknowledged it while Momoi was covering the evidence, the information just sort of hung there in the air. Something about hearing Aomine say it out loud made him feel both embarrassed and some other emotion he wasn't sure of, yet. Then the fact Aomine had called him 'cute' registered and he wasn't sure if he was supposed to feel annoyed or blush harder. Ugh, this guy was so annoying.

Aomine rolled his eyes “Different? How?”

“It just is, shut up”

Aomine snickered as he leaned farther back into his chair, lacing his hands behind his head and began balancing his weight on only two of the chair legs, smirking as he did so. Whether he was bragging about his ability to do so or still teasing Kagami about being embarrassed wasn't clear.

“Aomine-kun”, the voice was close low and close.

“FU-” his chair toppled backwards and him with it. The noise in the living room paused for half a second before resuming again, none of them seeming very worried that he might possibly be dead. Aomine rubbed his head and glared upward, “Tetsu... this better be super fucking important”

Kuroko paused and a sliver of what could possibly have been a smirk formed before it vanished “I was going to warn you that doing that was dangerous”

“... you're a little shit, you know that?”

Kuroko ignored him as he continued to speak,

“Also, if you want to keep this” he motioned a hand indicating both boys “a secret, you aren't doing a very good job”

Kagami fought the urge to throw the spoon he was holding at the smaller boy's head and Aomine lowered his eyes to the floor he was still sitting on, “Shut up who said there was anything to hide”

Kuroko sighed and mumbled while walking away, ”For 'lights' you two are certainly very dim”

  
  


Kagami wiped his hands off on his apron thinking about what Aomine had just said, was there anything to hide? Some things pointed toward yes and others pointed toward no. He wasn't sure which answer was correct so he decided not to think about it.

  
  


  
__________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I'm REALLY sorry this took so long but I was completely stuck. I wanna thank my new friend for inspiring me to write again! Honestly, if it wasn't for her I might still be stuck and lost
> 
> -I've tried to work with the text and spacing but it still looks weird. Hopefully it's ok to read and not too painful on the eyes  
> :(
> 
>  
> 
> -Title is song lyric from Grease's Summer Nights.  
> (I couldn't find a beachy song to go with chapter I was so sad! But like they talk about walking on a beach so like close enough??


	6. Summer Sun, Somethin's Begun (p2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets kinda lowkey real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>    
> Ok, split because too long and easier to read?  
> Text still looks weird. So. Yeah.  
> 

Kagami hummed to himself as he put away leftovers, maybe he'd overdone it a little with dinner... but everyone seemed to enjoy it so he guessed it was ok. The others had decided to take a late evening stroll on the beach but Kagami opted to meet them a little later so he could clean up the mess. He was lost in his thoughts washing dishes when a weight pressed against his back and lips brushed his neck causing him to jump, warm sudsy water splashed onto his apron, “Don't sneak up on people like that!”

Aomine hummed into the flesh of Kagami's neck “I made plenty of noise you just didn't hear me...”

Kagami stilled as tanned fingers snuck underneath his shirt, stroking the skin of his belly.

“What are you doing... and why aren't you at the beach with everyone else?”

“Obviously I'm assaulting you... and I was sent back to retrieve you” he spoke absently-mindly while running his fingers farther up Kagami's shirt and lightly bit into his neck causing the red head to shudder, “H-hey, don't leave anymore marks than there already are”

Aomine frowned into Kagami's neck and opted to prop his chin on his shoulder, “Fine. So, come to the beach now. Everyone is waiting and the kitchen is clean enough.”

“There aren't that many dishes left if you want it done quicker help”

“Pft. No”

Kagami rolled his eyes, “Then don't complain”

One of Aomine's hands worked even farther up Kagami's shirt to stroke over his chest while the other played with he band of his shorts.

“Ok. Stop that”

“Why?”

“Because if you don't we will have sex on this counter”

Aomine snorted, sending warm breath across Kagami's neck, “See, this is what I mean by you saying sexy things but being embarrassed by a little PDA”

“Shut up... You would be embarrassed by public affection too”

Aomine didn't confirm nor deny the accusation, instead huffed sending more warm breath over Kagami's neck making him visibly shiver. He ceased his hand's movements but didn't remove them from their positions underneath the fabric of the shirt.

Kagami finished wiping down the last dish and set it in the drainer to dry, drying his hands on a dish towel. “Are you gonna let go?”

“If I said no would you make me?”

Kagami shifted a little “I dunno”

“Well, that isn't motivation to let go”

“Ok, well how bout anyone could walk in at any time, especially if they're expecting you back.”

Aomine thought for a second “That still isn't motivation.”  
A slight blush worked it's way onto Kagami's features. “You...”

“What?”

“Nothing. You're just hard to figure out sometimes.”

“I'm a puzzle”

“Pft. Yeah. A Fisher Price puzzle”

“Ok, but you just implied that you find puzzles meant for small children are hard to figure out”

Kagami paused, “Shut up”

Aomine removed his hands from the red head's shirt making sure to let them slide slowly over his skin on the way before stepping back. Kagami turned around, leaning back against the bar he grabbed a fist full of Aomine's shirt, pulling him forward and smashing their lips together.

He stood frozen with eyes widened for half a second before leaning in and settling his hands heavily on the counter on either side of Kagami, letting his weight press himself closer. The kiss alternated from frenzied and needy to deep and slow, the two finally breaking apart for air. Aomine went in once more for another long kiss slipping his hands beneath Kagami's shirt once more, roaming upwards but only got as far as his sides before Kagami put a hand on his chest and gently pushed him back. “We're expected at the beach. So. We'd better go now”

Aomine frowned, “That's cold”

Kagami smirked, “You started it, now let's go”

He groaned in annoyance,“dun wanna” he leaned in again and Kagami stopped him once more.

“ugh FIIIINE”

“Are you gonna pout now?”

“I don't pout”

“Right”

  
  


__________

The two strolled along the beach hoping to eventually meet up with the others, the sun was already setting over the ocean setting the entire surface on fire, it definitely did not remind Aomine of Kagami's eyes.

It was said red head who broke the silence, “Sooo...”

Aomine slid his eyes over “So?”

Kagami opened his mouth then shut it and shook his head, “Never mind”

“What?”

“It's nothing. Forget it”

Kagami wanted to ask if Kuroko was right, if there was something that might require hiding other than the fact they had sex. It was a valid question and would seem simple enough to answer. Yes or No? ... but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to ask.

Aomine stuffed his hands in his pockets, “I can't forget it if I don't know what it is”

Kagami pointed, “I think I see them”, thankful for the sudden subject change.

He heard Aomine click his tongue in annoyance.

  
  


Riko waved them over, “What took you so long? We were about to start without you”.

“Yes. What took you so long?”, Momoi was smiling sweetly with her hands behind her back, bright eyes trained directly on Aomine, who shifted uncomfortably. Kagami would have found his discomfort highly amusing if Kuroko weren't standing right beside her, seemingly staring into his soul.

Aomine motioned with his thumb toward the red head at his side, “Bakagami's slow”

Kagami fixed Aomine with a glare, “The fuck? I told you to help clean if you wanted me to come so badly”

Aomine stuck a pinky in his ear and adopted a bored expression, “I didn't make the mess, why should I clean?”

“You...” Kagami clenched his fists at his side and gritted his teeth “are an unbelievable asshole, you know that?”

Riko stared at the two blankly while they bickered. Kagami paused mid-sentence and turned his attention back to Riko, “Wait, start what?”

Before the girl could answer a pop sounded and bursts of colour spread across the sky.

She smiled brightly, “Fireworks!”

Aomine scoffed, “Fireworks on the beach? Isn't this a little cliche?”

Riko crossed her arms and looked at at him flatly, “No one asked you”

Kagami snickered at Aomine's expense who shot a glare in his direction.

 

The sky lit up again highlighting Kagami's features in the fading light and the bright child-like smile gracing his face. _Cute._ Aomine forced his eyes upward and gazed at the sky watching as it erupted with colours and sparks. His eyes momentarily widened when he felt a brief brush of skin against his hand. Kagami had shifted a fraction of an inch closer, the backs of their hands were barely touching but Aomine could still feel the warmth radiating off the others skin. His hand twitched at his side causing their hands to bump but neither moved.

Aomine swallowed thickly before he nervously, tentatively, reached out and linked their pinkies, thanking every higher power that might exist that it was dark because he could feel the heat on his face. He briefly flicked his eyes in Kagami's direction as a firework popped and momentarily lit he sky again and saw a blush spreading across the others cheeks as well. It felt like both hours and mere minutes that they stood there with linked fingers, feeling the warmth of each others hands.

  
  


Kagami wasn't really sure what to do or how to react, so he just stood there with his pinky loosely wrapped around Aomine's and blushing furiously, too embarrassed to look over at the others expression. All the questions he had been asking himself running through his head.

Aomine gulped, he wasn't exactly sure what had made him do it, it was like an automatic thing when he felt their hands touch. It seemed like the natural thing to do at the time, but now he was so embarrassed to be alive it was probably only Kagami's pinky that kept him from running to drown himself in the ocean. Kuroko insinuating there was something going on flashed through his mind. _Obviously something is going on... but what exactly is that something? Sex is one thing but this seems different. Probably._

  
  


Somewhere far away someone said something but Kagami could barely hear it over his heart beat. It wasn't until Aomine jerked his hand away like he was touching fire that Kagami realised everyone was turning in their direction to head back to the house. He looked at his pinky and flexed it a few times, sure it had ripped it off completely, then frowned at the boy to his right. Aomine rubbed his own finger before shoving his hands in his pockets and looking at his feet. Kagami pushed his own hands into his own pockets and shrugged his shoulders, moving with the flow of the group toward the house.

Aomine let himself fall behind trailing slowly in the back and mentally slapped himself. He felt stupid and embarrassed and drowning himself in the ocean was once again very appealing. Now Kagami was probably pissed at him, and he couldn't think of a single way to argue his case, which was frustrating all its own because this would undoubtedly become a fight. Not that that was unusual. On the other hand why should he care, it's not like he was obligated to explain his actions. Aomine pursed his lips, the fact that he sounded like an asshole to himself was disconcerting. He came to his senses and realised he had completely lost sight of everyone else, which was fine because he suddenly had a strong urge to have a nice, extremely slow, stroll back to the house. It definitely wasn't to avoid having a conversation with Kagami.

When he walked through the door he could hear laughing and conversations coming from the living room area, he paused in the entrance before deciding to head to the room for a shower. It totally wasn't avoidance.

The hot water felt amazing on his skin, he didn't realise how much he'd needed a shower until the moment the water hit him, all the sweat from the seemingly too long day disappeared down the drain. The water ran muddy for a second as the makeup that had been applied earlier in the day disappeared and with it some of the tenseness he'd been feeling. By the time he stepped out of the shower he felt one hundred times better. He walked out of the bathroom to find an obviously freshly showered Kagami spread across the bed fiddling with his cell phone. It was obvious he was freshly showered because his hair was still wet and slicked back... also he hadn't bothered to put on a shirt. _Oh_.

He wasn't even able to let himself enjoy the view, his guilty thoughts were back. Kagami finally noticed him and sat up on his elbows frowning and Aomine tried really hard not to watch his abs flex and bunch. “You took too long, I had to use the other shower again.”

Aomine stared and made no comment as Kagami let himself flop back on the bed and began to mess with this phone again. The atmosphere was awkward, so he tried to go with nonchalant,“Whatever, you got your shower to why're you whining?”

Kagami's made a clucking sound with his tongue but said nothing.

 

The silence that hung in the air made Aomine weirdly nervous. Why he was he anxious? He usually lived for riling Kagami up... but this some how seemed different and he didn't understand it and that frustrated him. To break he silence he said the first thing that came to mind, “Who're you texting?”

_Lame_.

Kagami glanced over to him and looked back at his screen, “Tatsuya”

The shortness of Kagami's replies were annoying and troublesome, the pang of some sort of feeling at the mention of Tatsuya's name was also annoying but he decided not to think about that.

“Uh...”

Kagami looked at him with a raised eyebrow before going back to his phone again, “What? Stop being weird.”

“Fuck off”, Aomine mumbled, though it had no bite to it, as he started toweling off his hair before draping it around his shoulders. He shifted from one foot to the other before walking over and pretending to need something out of his bag, watching Kagami out of the corner of his eye. Huffing loudly he stood up clenching his fists,

“Ok, whatever! It was a dick move and like... kinda stupid... but you let me do it so it's your fault too!” he paused, _wait this is supposed to be some sort of apology,_ “but like...” he paused again before mumbling “I'm sorry. Or whatever.” Aomine finished by crossing his arms and glaring at the floor. When he was met with complete silence he slowly looked up to meet Kagami's eyes, which were slightly widened.

 

 

The redhead nodded and sat up examining the others face and Aomine tensed, ready for the huge fight that was about to happen. Kagami cocked head slightly to the side “I'm sorry what now?”

Aomine frowned, dropping his arms to loosely to his sides, “I'm apologising for being a dick... don't be a dick back”

The red head continued to stare, “Ok... well FYI you suck at it. Also, I'd like to know exactly what you're apologising for so that I know whether I accept it or not”

Finally realisation dawned in Kagami's eyes and his lip twitched upward, “Are you talking about the beach thing?”

Aomine eyed him warily as Kagami's expression turned into a cheeky grin, “Holy shit, you are! You feel guilty!” the boy was doing a terrible job of holding his laughter.

Aomine felt like dying again, he'd totally misread the situation and jumped to weird conclusions. After a minute pause he recovered, albeit poorly, “Fuck no, I just didn't want you to cry about it!”

“Like... ok” Kagami paused, giving him self a moment to compose himself before continuing “I wasn't even mad about that but this is fucking amazing. Aomine Daiki feeling bad and APOLOGISING” he was on the verge of laughter again “That's adorable”

Aomine narrowed his eyes, sporting a very obvious blush, “Shut the fuck up, asshole and move over. I'm going to bed” he climbed in and lay facing away from Kagami making himself as small as possible.

 

Now Kagami was the one feeling a little guilty, “Aah don't get pouty. You can't blame me for being surprised, it's so out of character”

“I do not-” the words were muffled by his pillow.

“Yeah, you don't pout, whatever. Listen, I get why you did it... well I mean I get why you pulled away I don't exactly get why you _did it_ ” he paused “but uh... thanks for apologising? I guess? I wish I'd gotten a recording or a picture to commemorate the moment though”

Aomine grunted, “Fuck off. I hate you.”

Kagami sighed and leaned back against the head of the bed pulling one leg up and began typing on his cell again, “Why'd you even think I was mad?”

“You're always mad”

 

Kagami rolled his eyes but chose not to comment. There was a stretch of silence before Aomine turned over onto his other side, frowning, “but you were being all...” he scrunched his nose “one answer-y and shit”

Kagami turned to look at him again, “What the fuck are you even talking about? If I were mad I'd just punch you in the face”

Aomine glared and raised up on one elbow, “The fuck you would! ...and you were ignoring me and shit”

Kagami furrowed his brows, “I wasn't ignoring you... how much attention do you need in a day? You're so high maintenance how does Momoi put up with it?” Aomine clicked his tongue in annoyance and rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling, “Asshole.”

 

The red head snorted at the remark and put his phone on the side table before he proceeded to groan and stretch, causing various things to pop, before laying on his side facing Aomine, propped up on one elbow, head in hand, “Seriously though, why'd you... you know”

Aomine slid his eyes over then looked back at the ceiling, “I have no fucking idea”

“Not even a guess?”

Aomine sighed, “It seemed like a good idea at the time”

“Good idea, huh?”

Aomine pursed his lips.

Kagami hummed, “Ok, but for the record you did it wrong” he reached out and took Aomine's hand in his, “for future reference this is how you hold hands”

He smirked at the widening of Aomine's eyes and his flustered struggle to pull his hand away.

“If you're making fun of me I'm sufficiently humiliated, thanks”

“Hey, you wanted to hold my hand” Kagami grinned cheekily as the other glared at him but he was pleasantly surprised when Aomine turned the tables and pulled his hand toward himself, bringing Kagami in for a quick kiss. The kiss turned into a longer kiss, which turned into a deeper kiss. It was like the beach all over again, but simultaneously not like the beach at all. The night at the beach was crazy, fast, and spontaneous, this was slow and gentle, and it made him understand what Kuroko meant just a little. When they parted Aomine licked his lips before leaning forward once more as he slowly shifted his body weight and the two eventually switched places. As Aomine began softly kissing down Kagami's jaw line toward his ear, the still grasped hands pressed into the pillow above their heads turned into laced fingers.

  
  


Kagami sighed softly when Aomine pressed his lips on the spot behind his ear and continued down the line of his neck, mindful of leaving any marks this time. He slightly shivered when Kagami brought his other hand up to run his fingers lightly down his spine and then dragging them up again, careful to avoid scratches, to wrapped his arm loosely around the others neck, urging him closer. The body above his obliged and the two bodies pressed firmly together. They stayed like that for unknown amount of minutes, the room was completely silent, save for the soft whir of the air conditioner and their soft sighs mingling together with the sound of their lips.

  
  


Aomine internally screamed, it was nice being this way and also a little scary and overwhelming but as nice as it felt he wanted to feel more. Slowly along the way it had become a challenge, as always, of who can stay in control longer and honestly he was on the verge of losing and was surprisingly completely ok with it. Both their touches became rougher, more needy, bodies began to rub and grind on their own volition and soon the sighs in the air were more desperate mixed with heavy breathing as the two battled between breathing and kissing, not sure at some moments which was more important.

Kagami groaned, he wanted so badly to sink his teeth into the neck that was momentarily in perfect reach, but settled for a simple scraping of teeth across the skin and enjoying the throaty sound of approval he received. The redhead returned a hushed moan when Aomine ground their growing erections together and he hummed lowly in appreciation of the noise he was able to coax from the redhead's throat. The two continued at a slow pace enjoying the slow but intense buildup.

  
The heat of the night and the heat of each others bodies combined had the two both covered in a sheen of sweat before they'd even stripped each other completely. After the fabric that had been muting their touches was finally removed after the slow, teasing pace, the touch of skin on skin caused them both to moan loudly together. They both felt each other shudder and paused to press their lips together, their control finally broke and hit them like a crashing wave. The slow grinds and soft touches were forgotten as they're movements and moans turned wild and feral. At least the two had a small presence of mind to avoid biting and scratching any places that could be visible, they probably wouldn't be able to remove their shirts for the rest of the trip and both were too lost in each other to care.

–

Aomine and Kagami moaned together as Aomine pressed into him again, was it the third or fourth time? Neither knew and neither cared as they were completely lost in each other. There had been breaks, of course, where they talked and sometimes bickered over pointless things and somehow it always resulted in fevered kisses and contented moans.

  
  


“Fuck, D-Dai-”

“Mm that's what I'm doing”

“AH THERE! Daiki... please again”

Aomine brought his lips to Kagami's ear, “God, I love it when you beg like that”

Kagami pulled at Aomine's hair causing a deep moan in his throat, and he smirked, “I know. I can feel it”

Aomine growled and rolled them over, resulting with Kagami on top of him, and gripped the others hips painfully. Kagami took the hint as he rocked his hips and rolled his body, losing himself in the pleasure he was receiving and the look in Aomine's eyes. Taking in the way Aomine bit his lower lip and the dark look in his blue eyes as he watched Kagami touch himself in time with the pace he'd set.

  
  


Aomine ran his hands up the redhead's sweat-slicked sides and up his stomach, liking the feeling and sight of the muscles there flexing and straining. Kagami was sexy in ways he'd never imagined before this trip.

“Hey.” Aomine's voice dropped low, it was almost a purr and it sent a tingle down Kagami's spine and he had to close his eyes to ground himself.

“I want you under me. Now.”

Red eyes opened and met blue, it felt like electricity every time their gazes locked and Kagami smirked with hooded eyes “What a coincidence...” his own voice was hoarse and low and the redhead didn't even get to finish his sentence before Aomine had him pressed into the mattress once again. Kagami moaned as Aomine took him in his hand and pumped once roughly and ran a thumb over the head. He'd learned in these escapades where to touch, how to touch, to get the best sounds and dirtiest words to fall from the others mouth.

  
  


“Faster. Hard-ah”

“Fuck, I know babe”, Aomine didn't know he was going to say until he did, but he didn't exactly care either. It was like there were no rules when they were like this. The sound of skin on skin accompanied by heavy breathing and desperate pants filled the room and it was Kagami that came first, spilling onto his own abs and the sight hadn't gotten old yet.

“Fuck... Taiga. Shit...”

Kagami licked his lips at the sight above him, Aomine's pupils blown wide with strands of sweat-wet hair sticking to his forehead. Aomine shuddered and moaned as he pulled out to add his own cum with Kagami's across his stomach and chest and letting out a heavy breath before collapsing on top of him, spreading cum and sweat between their bodies as they kissed slowly and lazily.

 

Kagami mumbled against Aomine's lips between kisses, “I'm starving” just before his stomach growled loudly.

Aomine let his head drop, face planting onto the pillow next to Kagami's head and breathing deeply, Kagami's scent filling his nose before letting out a small, hoarse laugh. “Yeah... same”

Neither moved for a stretch of minutes, Aomine finally summoned the engergy to roll over onto his back and let out a contented sigh as his over-heated skin hit a cool spot on the mattress.

Kagami stretched slowly before putting his hands behind his head “Great, while your in the kitchen bring me food”

“Hah. In your wet dreams, asshole”

“I don't have the energy to comment on that... but fuck you”

Before Aomine could reply his stomach growled and he groaned. “You know what sucks?”

Kagami sighed, “Enlighten me”

“We have to shower before we can get food”  
The redhead scrunched his nose, “Ugh you're right... and that doesn't happen very often”

“Fuck off. Is that any way to speak to the guy who rocked your world?” Aomine turned his head to smirk and Kagami rolled his eyes, “Shut up”  
  


 

Eventually they did get up to shower and change the bed clothes, before making their way to the kitchen for leftovers. They didn't talk much as they attacked their respective plates of food, replenishing all the calories they'd lost. They devoured almost all of the leftovers before finally crawling into the clean sheets and collapsing once more.

“I don't think I've ever been this tired in my life”, Aomine turned onto his side and nuzzled his pillow and Kagami couldn't help but think it was adorable. Aomine seemed to be like that, equal parts adorable, sexy, and annoying.

  
  


“I think the closest for me would be after basketball” Kagami stretched and yawned.

Aomine clucked his tongue, “You really don't think of anything else, do you?”

Kagami waved a dismissive hand, tiredly “Ah, shut up”

The room went silent and Aomine was about to drop into sleep when he felt Kagami's weight press into his back. He thought about telling him to get back on his side, the guy radiated heat like a fucking sun, but the even sound of his breathing signaled he was already asleep. Aomine debated on whether or not to wake the other to get him to move but before he could decide on a decision Kagami's breathing had lulled him into a deep sleep.

 


	7. CAKE BY THE OCEAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stars, moons and planets have aligned and brought forth an update.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a good thing I don't give surfing lessons because I have no idea what I'm doing.  
> Momoi wasn't as Sass!tsuki as I wanted her to be this time.  
> I'm afraid part of this reads as too forced because I was having problems. Hopefully not.

 

Aomine woke up sprawled across the bed in a puddle of his own drool.

He blinked his eyes slowly a couple of times before turning on to his back and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand before letting the arm flop heavily back onto the mattress. Unfortunately, his arm flopped onto the drool spot.

“Ugh”

He stared at the ceiling for at least five minutes before finally getting a grip on being awake. The smell of food drifted from the direction of the kitchen, but it wasn't Kagami's food, he wasn't exactly sure how he knew that. If Kagami wasn't cooking, then he must be eating, those were the only two options his brain could really come up with as he was still running on autopilot.

“mmnnugh”

Language skills had yet to activate.

His eyes drifted shut as he rolled back onto his side, before slowly blinking back open to find a small male standing beside his bed. He was too groggy to even react.

“Tetsu”, his first words came out gruff and hoarse from disuse, “Don't be creepy so early in the morning”.

 

“I called you three times and it's only barely still morning”

“Eh? What time is it?”

“Around 10”

“Huh. Still early”, Aomine turned over again, his back to Kuroko.

Kuroko stared blankly before taking out his phone, “Oh. Well, Kagami-kun wanted me to tell you to meet him at the beach when you woke up, I will let him know that you aren't coming”

 

Aomine rolled onto his back once again, throwing an arm over his eyes before mumbling a “Fine whatever”

A moment later an energetic, sweet voice reached his ears, “Dai-chan, you're awake! Come shopping with me~”, he could hear the cheery smile that was on Momoi's face and grimaced. Too early.

Aomine's brain switched from auto to manual, “Can't. I have to meet Kagami at the beach”

 

He slowly rose from the mattress and ran a hand through his bed head before yawning and stretching, causing pops and cracks as things fell into place.

Kuroko cocked his head to the side, “You just said you wanted to sleep”

He glared in Kuroko's direction, “No, I said it was still early”, they both knew what he meant, but the shorter male at least had the decency to not to mention it.

“Hmm...”, Momoi squinted at Aomine, who didn't like that look at all, “you and Kagamin are spending an awful lot of time together”, she gasped dramatically, “Could this be your first summer romance?”

“Satsuki... go away”

She smiled impishly, “Aw, you don't wanna talk about it. I understand, young love is a confusing thing, after all”, her tone was light and teasing.

Aomine growled and threw a pillow in her direction, she ducked behind the door frame to save herself then peeked around again with a deceptively sweet smile.

He ran a hand over his face, half in frustration and half to hide a blush that was rising on his cheeks, “Go do something that doesn't involve being around me”

“Aw, Dai-chan you're so cold. I'll forgive you, moody teenage hormones and all”

“I swear I will end you, woman”

She giggled as she left the room, calling over shoulder, “Better get going, don't keep your boyfriend waiting~”

 

Aomine put his face back in his hands and sighed, he already felt like he needed to go back to bed, and even though he knew Satsuki was only teasing it still made him fight another wave of red rushing toward his cheeks. Boyfriend? No, definitely not. Lovers? That made me blush even more. He lifted his head from his hands and flinched when he realised Kuroko was still standing in his room. “Tetsu, what the hell. Make some noise or some shit.”

The boy had his usual unreadable expression.

Aomine pointed a finger at him, “Ok, before you start anything, we're not dating. That isn't a thing that's happening... I mean, I don't actually know what exactly is happening, but that definitely isn't it”, Aomine paused, suddenly unsure and extremely confused. Going back to bed was looking even more appealing. There was a drawn out moment of Kuroko doing that thing where he stares into your soul before he quietly sighed, it sounded awfully close to sounding exasperated, and turned to walk out of the room, “I didn't say anything, Aomine-kun.”

 

\----------

Aomine trudged across the bright sand, thankful for his shades he had remembered to grab before leaving. It occurred to him that he really didn't know where the hell he was supposed to meet Kagami. “The beach” was as vague as it got. He made his way to the shoreline hoping to catch sight of the elusive Kagami. He scanned the water and found the bright, unmistakable red hair he was very familiar with, and the owner of said hair was out in the waves. It was amazing the first time he had watched Kagami riding the waves like he owned them, but these waves were bigger and fiercer and still he looked as if he controlled the sea and left Aomine in complete awe. He sat on the sand and watched him surf for a what seemed like hours, but in reality was probably more like twenty minutes. Kagami finally came out of the water and Aomine had a moment where he felt like he was in some sort of cliché movie where the girl walks out of the water in slow motion, wringing water out of her hair while water ran off of her breasts... except in this case it was a six foot something buff guy. Everything else applied.

The scene that had played out in his head came to an abrupt halt when Kagami spotted him and made his way over.

“Hey”, he was slightly out of breath, “I can't believe you're actually awake before noon... though just barely”

Aomine stood up and brushed sand from his shorts, “I haven't had the opportunity to sleep late this entire trip and when I finally do you ask me to meet you on the beach, and even then you weren't even waiting for me. You should be happy I decided to grace you with my presence”

 

Kagami raised an eyebrow, “I don't remember asking you to do anything... and don't be so grumpy, you'll get wrinkles”

“The fuck you didn't...” there was a slight pause before Aomine sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Of course you didn't. Kuroko you little asshole”

Kagami made a sound of amusement.

“Shut up”, Aomine took a moment to notice the way Kagami was dressed, if you could call it that.

 

Technically, the Jammers covered the same amount of skin as Aomine's own board shorts, but unlike Aomine's swimwear Kagami's were skin tight across his muscular thighs, stopping just above his knees and riding low on his hipbones. Everything else was a glorious expanse of muscle and naked skin that was notably more tan than when they'd first arrived. His eyes, nicely concealed by his shades, roved up and down.  
“That. Is a very good look for you”

Kagami squinted at him, “I can't tell if you're being serious or not”

Aomine stared at him blankly before shoving his shades back to rest on his head and rolling his eyes, “Moving on”, he motioned to the odd, but admittedly sexy, ensemble, “You weren't wearing those yesterday”

 

Kagami frowned, “I've been surfing” he motioned his thumb toward the board sticking out of the sand a few feet away, as if Aomine hadn't just watched him do so less than three minutes ago.

“Ah... yeah, but you didn't wear that last time. I'd have noticed”

He rolled his eyes, “The last time I was just riding a small ass wave. The bigger ones are different. These have less drag and less chafing, both are good things”, he quieted when he realised he was babbling about swimwear, and it was obvious that Aomine did not care in the least as he was barely listening and alternating between staring at his chest and his thighs, “Anyway. We need to find some of those small waves I mentioned because that's what you will be riding today”

Aomine nodded before the entirety of what Kagami said registered, “Wait, what?”

“I told you I was going to teach you, didn't I?”

Aomine shifted his feet in the sand, “Uh, yeah, I sort of forgot that was a thing... let's not”

“What's wrong?”, Kagami smirked, “Afraid you'll wipe out and look like a dork?”

Aomine put his hands in the pockets of his sleeveless, hooded vest, adopting his familiar bored expression, “As if. Just don't wanna”. In reality wiping out and looking like a dork was actually an extremely big concern for him.

 

“Ugh come on. It's fun”

“Nope”

“Do it”

“No”

“Don't be a dick, just do it”

“NO”

“C'mon. You know you want to”

Aomine gritted his teeth, “Are you ever going to shut up if I don't say yes?”

Kagami grinned cheekily, “No”

 

It was the grin that broke his resolve and he sighed in defeat, “Fine. Gimme that... thing”, he motioned in the vague direction of Kagami's board that was still stuck upright in the sand.

“MY board? Oh. Nono. We're going to rent one for you.”

“Wha? Why? Yours is right there.”

Kagami shifted his weight onto his other leg, “Yeeeah but... you might ding it”

Aomine stared at him waiting for an explanation, but none came, “I have no idea what that means”

“Ahaha exactly. Let's go”

 

After acquiring a board they found themselves back at the tide line again, this time a smaller, more secluded area. Aomine was secretly thankful for this fact.

“Ok, so I just get on this and go toward a wave, right?”

“Um... kind of... but...”

Aomine ignored any and everything else the red head was saying and walked out into the water, he tried to picture Kagami surfing for reference, but that really did no good because it stopped him from focusing on his own task. He shook his head, throwing all those thoughts aside for now.

“No big. Hold these”, he unceremoniously shoved his shades into Kagami's hands.

Kagami sighed and set the shades on his head, deciding to stand back and watch. Aomine lay his body vertical to the board, well he tried to, but the board flipped him into the water. He came out of the water sputtering and tried again, and he again failed to balance correctly and slipped into the water.

 

“Are you done yet?”

“No!”

Kagami sighed again and squatted on the sand, “You're too tense... stop trying to attack the board... and you need to-”

Aomine cut him off, “I am not tense”, this time, he tried a different approach by attempting to straddle the board as he'd seen others do, but it turned out basically the same. Except this time he took in more water, evident in the fact that he came up choking and coughing.

 

“Ok, that's it. You're going to seriously hurt yourself if you keep this up. Let me actually teach you, ok?” Aomine glared over his shoulder expecting to see that haughty look in those red eyes that he'd seen many times before during a match or their one on ones, but what he saw was a look of neutral calm. That was a new one. He didn't even know Kagami could be in the ball park of 'calm'. He seemed to be learning a lot of new things recently.

Aomine frowned, “...Fine”

 

 

When he saw the smile that momentarily crossed Kagami's features Aomine felt a small pang somewhere.

“What are you doing?”, they were a ways from the tide line, which was the opposite of where Aomine thought they were supposed to be.

Kagami was digging a small hole in the sand and when it seemed to be to his liking he place the board on the ground, the under fin nestled inside.

“Lie down”

Aomine looked to the board on the ground, to Kagami, and back to the board, “Why?”

Kagami rolled his eyes and sighed, “Are you going to let me teach you or are you just going to keep asking me 'why'?”

“Ok, ok”

 

“Ok, lie down on your stomach”

Aomine pursed his lips, “I'm torn between making a sex-related joke and really wanting to know why”

Kagami rolled his eyes.

“Hey, teachers explain things”

“How do you know? You're never in class”

Aomine crossed his arms and glared,“Hey, I go to history and he explains shit all the time”

The red head sighed, “This is to help your body learn to balance and how to 'pop up'”

“What the fuck is a pop-up?”

Kagami paused, trying to find the words to explain lingo, “It's when you get into the standing position on the board... you just kinda... pop up”

Aomine stared blankly at this explanation. “What?”

Kagami frowned for a moment before his eyes lit up as if he'd just solved a major world problem. He lay on his stomach on the board, “Like this”

He lifted himself as if doing a push-up while he simultaneously shifted his right leg up, he looked rather like a cat, then stood. 'Pop up' made a lot more sense now.

Aomine watched Kagami's demonstration with interest.

“See? Pop-up”, there was that smile again.

Aomine nodded, “Ok... show me again”

Kagami demonstrated once more.

“Ok. Again”

Kagami raised onto his arms again before stopping mid-motion, “Are you using this as an excuse to check out your teacher?”

 

Aomine raised an eyebrow, “Really?”

Kagami stared over his shoulder.

He crossed his arms, “Ok, maybe.”

Kagami snorted and rolled himself onto the sand, using the board as a pillow. He stretched out his arms and tucked them under his head looking toward the sky with a contented sigh. “Are you going to take this seriously or should I just give up?”

 

“Give up?”, let himself drop heavily onto his back next to Kagami, positioning his hands behind his head, “I thought you never gave up?”

 

Kagami looked over, “When did I say that? I give up stuff all the time”

“Pft name one thing”

He took a moment to think on it. There were many things he could have said. At one point he had given up caring, he'd given up his childhood home, and recently he'd given up trying to play ball by himself- none of these things he wanted to say. “I dunno. Stuff. I gave up denying you were hot, how's that for stroking your ego?”

 

Aomine sighed and closed his eyes, “Mmm that's good. Do it some more”

The red head snorted, “Not a chance”

 

In one smooth motion Aomine rolled over, his forearm positioned over Kagami's head and leaned in close, Kagami had little choice but to stare into the blue eyes hovering over him. He was trying to think of something witty, borderline asshole, to say but as he opened his mouth to speak Aomine molded his lips to his.

The kiss was slow, alternating from deep to mere ghosting of lips. They touched almost absentmindedly, just to feel each other's skin underneath their fingertips and Kagami could almost feel his skin tingle with the contact. Sliding his hand through Aomine's hair he brought him even closer, sighing contentedly when Aomine brushed his nose gently against his before softly kissing him again. His chest felt warm, it was wonderful, but in some way scary, though he couldn't put his finger on why something so minor could be frightening.

 

Aomine was starting to feel the prickly sensation that signalled his arm was falling asleep, so he shifted into a more comfortable position, letting his full weight settle half onto the sand and half onto Kagami's chest. Their kisses barely missed a beat, momentarily intensifying with the new angle before slowing back to slow and languid. Aomine felt weird. Everything felt weird. Half of his mind told him to get up and run as fast as he could as everything Momoi had said earlier replayed in his head on a loop. Maybe even run all the way home to hide safely in his room, maybe run fast enough that these strange happenings and feelings couldn't catch up. Some other part told him to stop being so overly dramatic, to stay and to forget everything but this moment. He settled with a compromise of breaking contact and rolling off of Kagami, his fingers didn't seem to get the memo though as they still brushed a whisper of his fingertips up Kagami's side, causing the red head to jerk slightly. Ticklish. He stored that information away for a later date, one where he wasn't having a mini freak out. His fingers finally obeyed him, but just barely, he buried his hand into the sand just to be on the safe side.

 

Kagami rose up onto his elbows and eyed Aomine silently.

“W-what? Don't look at me like that”, he was probably blushing and he hoped his dark complexion hid it.

Kagami continued to stare at him for another few seconds before shrugging, causing sand to fall from his shoulders and hair, “Nothin. You gonna try to learn to surf or what?”

 

Aomine sat up and stretched, eyes widening a bit when he felt a hand brush down his back. Kagami continued to gently brush sand off of his back before letting one fingertip slide down his spine. The feeling caused goosebumps to rise from his skin, despite the heat.

 

\--------

“Come on, where's all those cat-like reflexes you boast about?”

Aomine clicked his tongue in annoyance as he wiped the water out of his eyes, after failing to balance correctly and toppling into the water. Again.

“Shut up. I'm getting the hang of it!”

He wasn't. Not in the least.

 

Kagami had been straddling his surfboard, bobbing in the water while watching Aomine fail to even begin to surf for at least an hour. He sighed before he slipped into the water and swam over to where the other was struggling.

“Look”, he held the board steady before instructing Aomine to try again “Just... don't tense as much when you get up there. Work with the waves not against them.”

Aomine scowled at him, “You are the worst teacher in the world. I've been doing everything you've been saying”

Kagami bit his lip to keep from snickering, “It's not my fault you suck at this”

“Fuck you. I can do it... just... not yet”, Aomine muttered the last bit before trying to climb onto the board again. With Kagami holding the board steady he was able lay vertical without flipping over.

“You're still off-balance. If I let go right now you'd flip. Again.”

“Shut up, I got it now. I didn't even need your help, to begin with”.

Kagami pursed his lips,

“Ah. My mistake”, he let go of the board and backstroked back to watch Aomine go into the water again, this time backwards as the board torpedoed upward.

 

Aomine broke the surface spluttering, “THIS IS A STUPID SPORT!” and splashed around in a small, frustrated fit.

 

Kagami rolled his eyes, “Don't be so dramatic... and we haven't even made it to the 'sport' part yet”

“Wha? Then what the fuck are we doing?”

“How're you supposed to stand up to surf if you can't even balance properly while laying down or sitting?”, he fluidly got onto his board again, shifting a bit before looking at Aomine again.

 

Aomine glared at how easy he made it look, “Ugh. I don't like you.”

He rested his cheek on the board, using it as a flotation device, “Ugh. I'm bored, I don't wanna do this anymore”

Kagami frowned, “You can't just quit, it's not something you can learn in one day. You have to practice and shit”

“Hah. I think you've known me long enough to know I don't do the practice thing.”

Kagami tilted his head, a look coming into his eyes as if he had just been struck with cosmic knowledge, “Actually, I haven't known you that long. I've known OF you... hm...”

It was Aomine's turn to frown, he hadn't really thought about it but the idiot wasn't wrong.

“That's just rude.”

The red head didn't even seem to hear him anymore, mostly talking to himself, “I guess I still don't know you... and you don't know me, either. Ah, I guess it depends on your definition of 'knowing someone'...”

Aomine pinched the bridge of his nose, “Okay, shut up, I get it.”

 

Kagami tapped his fingers on the surface of his board underneath him,

“Hold on”, he paddled over to where Aomine was still sullenly floating in the water.

“Give me your hand”

Aomine stared at the hand, then at Kagami, with a raised eyebrow, “Why?”

“Oh my god”

“FINE”, Aomine gripped the offered hand and Kagami hauled him up carefully onto his board to sit in front of him,

“Stop struggling or you'll tip us over.”

“Ugh I'm NOT”

“You're super tense. Stop it”

“You know, the more you tell me that I'm tense the tenser it makes me, right?”

Kagami snorted, “I didn't know you were so sensitive”

Aomine started to shoot a glare behind him but his action was interrupted when sun-tanned arms suddenly snaked around him and calloused palms rested heavily against his abs.

“Focus here”

It took a moment for Aomine to remember he was supposed to be listening to words,

“Uh. Yeah, I'm definitely focusing there”

“...Not like that, perv. I mean you're getting too caught up in the logistics, just focus on your core.”

Aomine looked down at the hands pressed against him and fought the urge to place his own over them, and maybe forcing them lower.

Instead, he licked his lips and repeated, “My core”

“Yes. Here”, Kagami pressed his hands firmly into Aomine's abs again before sliding them back around his sides to his lower back, “and here”

Aomine swallowed thickly, “You're not making it easy to focus on anything right now, you know?”

There was a pause behind him before the board dipped slightly, then there was warm breath on his ear and a husky voice whispering, “Sorry about that”.

Chills ran up and down Aomine's spine and his traitorous body leaned back against Kagami's heat without his say-so. Kagami ran his hands up Aomine's chest, lightly brushing a nipple before he removed his hands altogether. Aomine grit his teeth and growled, “That isn't fair”

“Yeah, well, life ain't fair.”

“Oh, well, when you put it that way... you're just an asshole.”

Kagami chuckled darkly, and before Aomine could even wonder what was funny the board flipped and they both went under the water.

 

They both burst through the surface at the same time, Kagami laughing and Aomine sputtering and coughing.

“What the fuck!?”

Kagami hummed innocently, “What? How else did you wanna get off the board?”

“Not that way”

“Whatever. So, you wanna try again?”

Aomine took in the sight of Kagami smiling at him expectantly and really hated what he was about to say.

 

“No, I'm done...” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away when Kagami's face fell, “Eh... I mean, I guess you weren't completely horrible at teaching... but y'know... I'm just not into it like you are”

“Oh... okay...”

Aomine spared a second glance at Kagami's downfallen features,“Ugh, don't pout, why're you so sad that I don't like surfing?”

“I'm not, really. It's just...”, he paused before continuing “it was just so much fun watching you suck at something”

“Wow... I take it back, you are the worst teacher in the history of teachers and it's your fault I've failed”

“You don't have enough experience in attending class to back up that statement”

Aomine adopted something akin to a pout, “I don't skip class as much as everyone thinks I do, yknow?”

 

Before Kagami had the chance to comment on either the face or the statement, his stomach proclaimed loudly that it was empty and in need of filling. Likewise, before Aomine could make a joke about the other's eating habits his own stomach replied with a low growl of its own.

“Huh... I guess it's dinnertime.”

  
Aomine trudged up the shore, dragging his board behind him, he hadn't realised just how tired and hungry he was. When he looked up, he noticed the sun had visibly moved lower into the sky, “Wow... we've been out here a while, huh?”

Kagami stuck his board into the sand and began to stretch out his muscles, which Aomine found very interesting and took the time to watch.

 

“Yeah, I guess time flies when you're watching someone fail over and over and over again”

Aomine glared at the perfectly sculpted back, “Hah ha ha”

He crept up behind the unsuspecting boy, snaked his arms around his midsection and pulled him close.

Kagami stopped mid-stretch and looked over his shoulder, “What're you doin?”

“Obviously, I'm assaulting you”, Kagami chuckled at the familiar line as Aomine kissed the back of his neck, right below his hairline and nibbled his way to the side and up to his ear.

 

Aomine felt the deep rumble of Kagami's hum vibrate through his own chest that was pressed tightly against his back. He paused and propped his chin on Kagami's shoulder, for some reason he couldn't get Kagami's off-hand remark about 'not knowing him' out of his head, it was now playing on a loop along with Momoi's remarks. It was a bothersome, uncomfortable feeling, but it also wasn't wrong. For something he hadn't given any thought to before, it was now plaguing his mind.

“Hey...”

“Hm?”, Kagami let his arms drop down to his sides

There was a long pause before Aomine responded, “Nothing. Let's go eat”, before removing himself from Kagami's personal space to pick up his surfboard.

 

Something about the mood changed, Kagami could feel it, he just didn't know what the reason was or why. He eyed Aomine for a long moment until the other noticed and raised an eyebrow, “What?”

Kagami shook his head, he really didn't know 'what'.

“I'm hungry, hurry your ass up”

“Hey, you're the one standing around staring”

“Whatever. Walk faster.”

 

Kagami walked into their room with Aomine close behind, he turned around just as Aomine was slouching toward the bed, “Don't you dare flop on that bed, you'll get sand everywhere”

“UGH I'm tired”

He pushed Aomine toward the bathroom, “Ok, well the quicker you shower the quicker you can do whatever else”

Aomine sighed dramatically, “Fiiiiine”

 

\----------

Kagami peeled his jammers off of his body and let them drop to the floor with a wet plop before stepping inside the hot shower, where Aomine was already washing shampoo out of his short hair. He stayed under the spray for a bit longer, letting the steamy water pour over his tense shoulders, before finally stepping out of Kagami's way to give him a turn. It was mostly quiet, other than the sound of soap slicking skin and a waterfall of water splashing loudly onto the tiled floor of the shower as Kagami slicked his thick hair under the water. Aomine didn't think he'd ever get over how hot Kagami looked with his hair slicked back like that.

Both were tired from the day's activity and trudging through sand, and Aomine had a sneaking suspicion that Kagami had been way harder on him than necessary, just for kicks. At least, that's what he chose to believe, otherwise he'd have to ponder the idea that maybe Kagami's stamina was still above his own.

 

Aomine blinked out of the daze he'd apparently fallen into and flinched at the red eyes staring darkly at him from across the roomy shower. Before he could even think to ask why his back was heavily pressed against the cold tile with such force that it momentarily knocked the breath from his body and lips were molded to his as he was trying to take the breath back. He momentarily went into fight or flight, digging his nails into Kagami's shoulders, his body was torn between forcing him away and pulling him closer. He chose to close his eyes and pull the body against him, soon, though, his world flipped again, and the weight was lifted allowing Aomine to fill his lungs full of much-needed oxygen. He was met with a low chuckle.

 

Aomine stood wide-eyed for half a tick before glaring at his assailant,

“Can you fucking warn someone?”

 

Kagami stepped back into the water spray and smirked,

“Why? You liked it”

Aomine pursed his lips, he wasn't wrong.

“That isn't the point.”

He hummed, “Okay, okay. I'm sorry I took your breath away”

Again, the asshole wasn't wrong, and that was very annoying.

 

 

Aomine was about to step out of the shower, but Kagami stepped forward again and pushed him back against the wall, this time gently with only slight pressure from his fingertips. Aomine willingly let himself be guided backwards and just as willingly let Kagami press himself flush against his body, to gently kiss and nibble at his ear. He shuddered at the mixture of hot breath on his neck and cold tile against his back, he relished the heat of lips and tongue trailing slowly down, lapping up water droplets that clung to his skin.

 

Kagami pressed his entire weight against Aomine's body, any space that might have been left was now completely sealed tight with flesh against flesh, and slid his hands slowly down the tanned sides making sure to feel every bit of the taught skin that covered the hard muscle underneath. His hands stopped when his palms were pressed into Aomine's ass, and when he'd pulled him even closer he began to slowly grind against him.

 

Hot breath was in his ear again and Aomine let out something between a low moan and a shuddering sigh, bringing his own hands around to take two handfuls of Kagami's ass and increased the pressure and rhythm. Kagami pressed his forehead to Aomine's, their breaths turning into light pants that mingled between them, where their lips lightly brushed. Kagami moved his hands from Aomine's ass to roughly grip his hips to slow his movements before shifting and reaching between them to unceremoniously grip Aomine's dick, causing him to involuntarily thrust into his hand. Kagami leaned in to begin sucking and nibbling on Aomine's ear as he pumped him slowly, still holding one of Aomine's hips to restrict his movements, and slowly increased his speed little by little, yet still keeping the rhythm agonisingly slow.

 

Aomine grit his teeth, “God... Ka- faster”

All he received in response was a low chuckle next to his ear, “Say please?”

“N-not a chance in-”, he groaned when Kagami stopped touching him completely.

“Fuck. No. Please”

“Ah”, Kagami smirked and began again, resetting his pace to slow and steady, “That's better”

Aomine thumped his head back against the shower and groaned again in frustration, “Fuck. I fuckin hate you”

“Right”, Kagami stopped his motion again, but before Aomine could whine he dropped to his knees taking Aomine into his mouth in one go. Aomine gasped, not expecting the fast change or the sudden sensation,

“OH Sh-”  
Kagami hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard all the way back down until only his lips touched the head.

“Still hate me?”

Aomine groaned,

“Ahh. Shit. No. I might love you”

 

Kagami snorted before taking only the head into his mouth, tonguing the slit and lightly sucking, while his other hand stroked himself.

Aomine moaned and wrapped fingers into Kagami's hair and roughly pulled, rewarding him with a muffled moan that vibrated all they way through him. He did an experimental thrust into Kagami's mouth, and when he wasn't stopped but instead encouraged with another moan, he continued, looking down to watch his dick disappear down Kagami's throat and reappear again. With every thrust he made Kagami increased his own speed on himself.

 

Aomine could feel the familiar heat building and pooling fast, “Shituhmshitah”

Kagami gripped Aomine's hip with one hand and stilled him, giving another long, strong suck from base to head as Aomine came into his mouth, and Kagami came into his own hand, letting the water wash everything away.

Aomine slowly collapsed onto the shower floor, where a hand on the back of his neck pulled him roughly forward for a hungry kiss that turned into something slow and soft before dying altogether.

Kagami smirked against Aomine's lips, “You're so articulate today”

“Fuck off”

“Uh huh. So. Good?”

Aomine slumped boneless against the shower wall, catching his breath he hadn't noticed he'd lost. A slight grin spread on his face, “No. It was awful... help me up”

“Pft, asshole”

Kagami shut off the water before he stepped over Aomine and out of the shower.

“H-hey. Seriously. Help”

 

\----------

The two finally left their room in search for food, if they were hungry before they were absolutely starving now. They found everyone seated at the table, piled high with take-out boxes, eating and chatting.

Riko was the first to notice them, “Oh, we decided to order out. I sent Kuroko earlier to tell you it was here, but he said you two were napping. Guess you must have been busy today”

 

Aomine and Kuroko glanced at Kuroko, who stared at them both while working on a long noodle.

“I figured I'd let you sleep.”

 

“Yes. Busy.”, Aomine's brain was having a hard time catching up with whatever was happening.

“Uhm.. yeah.”, Kagami motioned a thumb in Aomine's direction, “I tried to teach him to surf. He sucked at it and gave up”

 

Aomine snapped out of his daze to glare, “I didn't suck, you're just a bad teacher”

“Right, and how would you know?”

“Hey, I'm really sick of you spouting off about how much I skip class. I don't skip that much”

 

Momoi chimed in, “Dai-chan you skip all the time”

Kagami broke into laughter, “Hah. See?”

Aomine turned his glare onto her, “Satsuki, I don't remember asking you anything”

The red head nudged Aomine's shoulder, “Don't be mean to her just because she called out your bullshit”

He nudged back, “Ok, if my grades are bad because I skip class, what's your excuse?”, Aomine smirked at the expression on Kagami's face.

 

“Shut the fuck up, you wouldn't know anything about my grades”

“They're bad. Kagami-kun sleeps in class too much”

“Kuroko can you at least pretend to be on my side?”

 

Their bickering continued until Aomine and Kagami's stomach growled loudly at the same time. They glared at each other one last time before finally sitting down to eat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This ended up being a lot bigger than I thought it was going to be. I've never done anything more than one chapter so I hope it comes out ok?  
> 2\. I have absolutely NO knowledge of surfing, which is probably apparent BUT I hope it's close enough, or at the very least not bad enough to keep anyone from enjoying it.  
> 


End file.
